Wicked Games
by DylanDisaster
Summary: AU: Omegaverse. A notorious group is up to usual antics. But the leader, holds a more sinister plot for the great alpha, L, and his omega, Light. An unlikely detective duo must solve the puzzle of the Grand Widow before time runs out.
1. The Scheme

Brilliant orange embers danced in the air with dying grey cinders floating away from the dilapidation of the crumbling building that sat in the open field, just on the edge of a forest; surrounded in a thick haze of smoke that seemed to choke the life from all that it touched. The full moon sat lazily above the vicious scene of flame and screams of agony, shedding light on all who dared to look. Stars for telling the untold truth: Light was in there. And it was L's fault. In the hands of a serial murderer.

Years of stories of the Grand Widow spelled of damnation, blood, and betrayal. None were far from the truth. She has emerged. And taken his omega into her vile custody. L watched the building's smolder grow in intensity steadily turning into engulfing roars of flames; helplessly, from the other side of the monitors. Where he begrudgingly always sat, safe, away from harm. Protected from all who oppose him.

The ravened detective could feel the anger growing in the pit of his stomach, before he'd realized it, he was growling. Loudly. Every beta and omega even other alphas in his presence shied from his alpha pheromones.

The operation was a simple in and out, larceny and run. Steal the files of the WidowMakers and get out. Matt and Mello were accompanying Light. Light, that fool, insisted to be the one. Said he owed his family… He owed it to Sayu. L narrowed his eyes in irritation before growling out in a quick enraged shout, "Why?! She's dead! You didn't have to." L widened his eyes while quickly searching the room only to see his closest confidant. A brilliant and elderly beta. Wise in his years. The others seemed to have retreated from the, uncontestedly, strongest of the alphas in the country.

A patron like smile came from the older male who quietly readied the tea set, "L, I know it's hard now. But have faith. They may not have been able to retrieve the files, but they're all smart boys. They'll get out."

Quillish Wammy, a kind and patient beta, he raised four alphas and a beta. Three of the alphas still stand on the path of justice… But the last… L often reminded himself; that even in the Christian religion. Lucifer was once an angel. It's possible for the hate to overcome the good inside someone.

The headset Mello was wearing made a loud static crackling burst before Matt's headset followed suit. L paced waiting for Light's. Silence. A deafening quiet. The young alpha growled out when a deep feminine voice came over the frequency. He could feel his pulse quicken, his veins felt like lava was coursing through them. He could hear his heartbeat in his ear. _'Be brave, Light-kun. I'll get you out of there.'_ A tight fist was in the beginning to enclose itself causing his knuckles to pale even further in color.

* * *

Matt dove into a room yanking Light and Mello with him, narrowly escaping a collapsing beam from the ceiling, speaking in a louder hush to overcome the growing sound of the flames. "We've got to get out of here. We have to get back to Quillish and L."

Mello hung his head hiding his icy blue eyes behind his golden locks, "This is my fault. Light, if I had–"

The brunette omega held his hand up to his lips, pressing a solitary index finger against their fullness. "Not now. I think someone is coming." The red headed beta nodded and pulled his goggles down over his eyes, shielding them from the floating embers.

As the flames reached the breaker box to the building; a sudden and consuming darkness overtook the building. A loud crack was heard and only the flames lit the building. That seemed to grow brighter by the moment. A flash of light caught Light's attention towards the window, turning his caramel eyes away from the other two for only a brief moment, when he looked back they were gone.

Scattered pieces of their headsets lay on the ground. He widened his honey hued eyes with resplendent golden flecks. His eyes seemed to reflect and intensify the colors of the flames around him. In a horrific revelation, he felt the pit of his stomach drop. _'Shit! Where…?'_ Before Light could process his thoughts his throat was snagged by a strong grip and his back slammed into the wall behind him, immediately snuffing the flames out behind him.

A wave of distress pheromones was instantly sent out, flooding the room and the immediate area, as he let out a soft whimper while long nails dug into the first layers of the soft flesh of his neck. Causing the brunette to attempt to recoil from the iron like grasp, only sinking the thick nails further in. He snapped his eyes open, _'This is it. It's her. I can smell her pheromones. Pomegranate. But… Something else lingers in it… It's a citrus of some sort?'_

His amber eyes met a set of deep indigo. Onyx hair fell around the delicate looking face, framing it perfectly. Porcelain skin reflected the light from the flames with ease, giving her a near ethereal glow. _'Take it in, memorize her face, if I live through this, I'll be able to ID her almost instantly.'_ He trailed his eyes along the gentle jaw to her supple lips following her small nose, to a set of fierce and menacing eyes, but they carried an aura of sadness deep within them. _'Alphas… Like male omegas; female alphas are also very rare. They're said to be almost impossible to mate with. Not because of an inadequacies, but because of their temperament. What was it that L said… They needed an alpha's alpha… Or a highly submissive omega.'_ Light narrowed his eyes defiantly, _'I won't be you're submissive… I won't lose L, or my life.'_

Her sharply lips curved upwards as a deviously evil smile formed as a toothy Cheshire like smile peeled away at the screen of lucidity she had masked, "Along came a spider… Who sat down beside her… Can you hear me L? I'm sure you can… My, my, what a lovely little omega you have here…" She turned Light's head aggressively to the side inspecting his scent gland below his left ear then forcing his head in the opposite direction to view the other gland. "And unbonded… How reckless of you…"

A deep purr of a laughter resounded above the flame's rage. "Listen up sweetheart, I'm going to hurt you, the way you hurt me. But don't worry, little L, I don't want your omega. But, know this, he'll suffer alone, the way I did. He'll cry for you. The way I cried for mine."

* * *

The voice came to a dead silent halt. A pin could be heard, should one have fallen, in the back of the armored van that was camped miles away. Light's headset stopped responding after a static cracking.

A younger alpha sat next to the raven with wide dark eyes, "L… What now? What was she talking about?" His eyes wandered past his mentor and onto the vast amounts of computer screens with all the information displayed of what anyone knew of the "Grand Widow."

The elder beta cleared his throat as he set a a cup of tea in front of L, "Perhaps it's time to consider plan A, a loss, and turn to plan B."

Charcoal eyes shot up to the beta, searching his face for any traces of jest with narrowed angry eyes, radiating vast amounts of alpha stress pheromones. "Some individuals are _beyond_ redemption. He had his chance. He betrayed me. He became the monster that he is. He is his own making."

Near blinked a couple times after retreating a few feet, "What's plan B?" He watched L's angry resolve melt, when a blood curdling scream came over the remaining frequencies left online in the collapsing home. A scream that could only be identified as an omega crying out in agony. His eyes widened when L lifted the phone next to his laptop, "Who are you calling?"

L narrowed his deep eyes in frustration, "I'm calling for _backup_." His words were laced with cruelty, nearing spitting them from his lips. His mouth curled down in a distinct frown as he hung his head in defeat.

* * *

 **1 Month Prior…**

A small sleepy smile passed the lips of the brunette as his amber hued eyes slowly opened. _'This must still be a dream… My life is just a dream, I must be in a coma somewhere…'_ His eyes landed on the sleeping detective next to him. The sun rays glimmered past the cream curtains and onto his mate. Light blushed at the thought of the world's greatest detective wanting him of all people.

The light reflected a hue of deep navy from the strands of the ebony haired man as Light propped himself up on his elbows letting out a deep yawn, a small tear pricking at the corner of his eye from the intensity of the yawn. His features softened at the glow of the sun off of his mate's pale lithe form. His skin so sun starved it almost gave a glow when finally grazed by the warmth of the sun.

 _'He never cared about my dynamic. In fact, it made him more determined to work with me. Not because I was an omega, but because I saw things differently than all the betas and alphas around him. Case after case, he always chose me to work with… Now that I think of it, maybe it was because of my dynamic.'_ Light shook his head slightly to clear the beginnings of his negative thought processes. _'No. Like he said, my dynamic only offers a different perspective. It was my intellect he wanted. That's what he told me. I believe him. He's given me no reason not to.'_

Light startled slightly and jerked away a little, when a thin arm wrapped around his waist and a deep breath was heard, taking in his scent. The brunette smiled and brushed the obsidian bangs out of L's face. _'Besides… He's been nothing but a perfect gentleman…'_ His cheeks lit a brilliant shade of red as he coiled his fingers back into a gentle fist and yanked his hand away delicately, _'Even when I haven't been… Heats are a nuisance, a fantastic nuisance, but still… A nuisance.'_

Light rolled his eyes when he heard his phone vibrating, he gave L one last appreciating glance before rolling onto his side and pulling the cellular device to his ear, "Yes? What is it Sayu?"

"I'm coming to London. I owe some people some money, and I need a place to lay low until I can save up the money to pay them back. Please? Can I stay with you and L?" The voice seemed terrified. A deep breath could be heard, "Please, onii?"

Light groaned softly and released a deep sigh while rubbing his forehead with the balls of his fingertips, "I need to talk to L about it, I can't just tell you yes. It's his home."

A tired voice quietly spoke while being muffled by the pillow slightly, "Yes. Yes, she can stay." Pale thin arms snaked around Light's waist again.

Light jumped slightly and made a airy yelp sound, "Hang on, Sayu. He's waking up." He pressed the mute button and pressed his lips against L's thin pale lips, "Morning, handsome." Light earned a bashful grin followed by an endearing stare. "Do you really mean that? Don't just say that because she's my sister."

L smirked as he rolled onto his back and sprawled out his limbs carelessly across the bed, "Of course I mean that. You'll just worry about her if she doesn't. And I don't need her running off somewhere unsafe and getting herself into trouble. Because that will make my Light-kun worry even more, thus distracting his mind from more important tasks… Mm, such as the case we're currently on? Maybe?"

The younger brunette scowled in good nature and playful hit L's side, "Jerk. I'll let her know." Light grabbed the phone off the golden oak nightstand and happily snuggled against the detective's side. "Hey, Sayu?" He heard her breath catch over the phone as if she had begun holding it. "L said its fine if you come and stay."

The voice picked up and squealed loudly in his ear, making him pull he phone away quickly, "Oh! Really?! Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I feel like I've been being followed and I wanted to go somewhere, and I thought, oh, Light and L would never let anything bad happen to me!"

Light nodded and brought the phone back to his ear before speaking in a calming demeanor, "Do you need money for a plane ticket?"

L kissed the side of the omega's head, "I'll arrange everything, tell her to pack, her flight will be tonight, if not early tomorrow morning for her." Entangling one of his legs with both of Light's he brought the younger male closer to himself and growled playfully, "Now… Mine?"

Light gave a mischievous grin with a sensual wink of his caramel eye, being sure to flutter his long eyelashes towards the older man, this made his eyes visibly darken with lust as his pupils dilated with need. "Hey, Sayu, not to cut this short, but I gotta let you go…"

"Alright! I'll call you and keep you updated!" The omega set his phone down in dramatic slow motion onto the bedside nightstand. He bit back a chuckle when he heard the alpha's breath catch before leaning in and capturing the supple lips of his mate in a passionate embrace.

Light sighed happily as their lips parted, _'If this is a dream… Don't wake me up… I'd like to linger here for the rest of my life. In his embrace…'_

Pressing their foreheads together, L whispered on Light's lips while gently running his thumb along his cheekbone and slowing tangling his fingers into his chestnut hair. "I love you…" _'My omega…'_ His deep voice purred making Light shiver slightly.

Gasping quietly with a tiny smile the brunette leaned in closing the small gap between their lips. Before breaking the embrace and murmuring sweetly, "I love you too…" _'My alpha…'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: please be nice. This is my first solo fanfic, nonetheless of the caliber of Death Note. This is going to be a multichapter fic. Please provide feedback! But be nice Q.Q**_


	2. Deductions of Seperation

_**A/N: as a celebration of the early completion of chapter three, I will release this update a day early. I will update every Thursday. I'm also releasing this a little early because I'm please in the amount of attention it's received. Even if it's just a handful. You have no idea how much I paced and worried before I posted it.**_

* * *

 _Present Day, Compton, Los Angeles, California, United States of America._

A young guard rolled a television down the dimly lit corridor of the basement level of Compton. Lit by flickering lights he gave a timid sigh as he passed the cells with the inmates labeled the more reactive bunch, his breath shaking slightly in the chill of the darkness. He stopped at the end of the passageway and turned the tv to face the last cell on the left. A cell seemingly empty and devoid of all light inside, a large reinforced glass wall separated the young beta from certain death. "Birthday. A video conference. You don't have much of a choice."

Scarlet eyes lifted from the floor and silent quick steps echoed through the dark room, as bare feet padded against the cold cement floor, towards the wall encased with glass. A hand slammed against the glass startling the guard back against the empty cell across from Beyond's. A loud manic fit of laughter was echoed in the halls. "You should have seen your face!" A wicked smile spread across the shapely lips as he leaned into the light from the hall. His vermilion eyes gleamed with mischievousness. A light giggle was heard as a hand covered his mouth. "Too bad, only I will ever get to see you that close to pissing yourself… What's this about a what?" The alpha raised his eyebrows in interest of the television in front of his cell.

The guard scowled at the alpha prisoner dressed in all black, "Someone overseas wants to talk to you of all people…" He turned the television on and walked away, back down the dark hall where he came from. His steps less confident and quicker than his original stride down towards the cell.

Beyond folded his arms and bit his lip as his eyebrows narrowed in annoyance as the static cleared to a gothic letter; L. "B. I'm not really sure how to propose this in an eloquent manner. So I'll say it up front. I need you."

A cynical smile passed the full lips of the once would be successor, "Ah. Lawli… Trouble in paradise? Now that I'm not there to clean up your messes?" Beyond growled out his added insult, "Or... Are you just now realizing the consequences to your poor performance. Poor little detective, thought the world fancied around him. How egotistical of you."

A deep growl was heard over the television in response to the snide comments, "Shut up and listen. I'm engaged with the WidowMakers. What could you tell me about them?"

"Tch. Why would I help you with anything? And, I don't even know what this group is… What are they? A group of murderers?" Beyond turned his back defiantly as if that would prove a point of his disinterest.

L chuckled quietly and coldly, "The only time you ever refuse, is if you know something…"

Beyond smirked in revelations to his next mischievous response, "Tell you what. You spring this little birdie and I might be more willing to let you in on a few secrets of the black market of information."

The smile could be heard in L's voice, "Already done. You're flight is for tonight. With or without your consent. You're my prisoner now. See you in the morning."

* * *

 _Present Day, Undisclosed Location, London, United Kingdom._

Near paced behind L's haunched form that was facing the door. "Patience. Pacing will do you no good around him. It will only unsettle him with you and make him nervous. We need him to play nice. I don't need a 'I'm the better alpha' game. He's strong. Don't compete with him. He's killed guards and inmates alike for contesting his strength. I don't need another body on my hands." Pinching a tea cup with three fingers he lifted the small cup towards his lips.

The door creaked open to reveal Quillish holding a small duffle bag with a cryptic smile, "B has arrived, shall I send him to this location?"

L nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes. Thank you." Turning his deep charcoal eyes to the young white haired alpha, "Steel yourself."

* * *

 **Prior Month…**

"Light! I missed you so much!" Sayu threw her arms around her brother's neck in a loving manner. He smiled and kissed each of her cheeks with quick pecks. The younger beta smiled and bowed to L, chirping out happily, "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you!" L gave her a brief nod before turning on his heel and heading straight for the car, his head slouched down to his shoulder level trying to remain as calm as possible to avoid detection by any other alphas. He was already displeased with being dragged along, nonetheless out of the safety of his car.

The siblings sat themselves in the back of the vehicle conversing like they hadn't seen each other in years, when it had, in fact, only been a couple months. L smiled when Light had grabbed his hand subconsciously and continued to talk with his sister, "We should go out to London sometime."

Sayu nodded in excitement, "It'll be just like old times when you still lived in Japan! How are you guys doing anyway? When am I going to be an aunt!"

L choked on his own breath and sputtered out a cough, stuttering in between coughs, "Well. Uh. It's like this…"

The brunette omega chuckled a velvety laugh and spoke just as calmly and smoothly, "Well, not any time soon. I'm not ready and we're usually on the go. Right now, I want to be at L's side, if there's pups involved in the mix, I won't be able to travel with him." Light interlaced their fingers together and gave the alpha a loving smile.

* * *

 _Present Day, Undisclosed Location, Unknown, United Kingdom._

Matt opened his emerald eyes to see a male standing with his back to him and a peculiar television directly in front of him. His voice was shaky and timid, "H-hey. Where are my friends?"

"Heh. Don't worry about them… Worry about yourself. Think I like these goggles, thanks for the new goggles, kid." The blonde beta removed himself, Matt's signature orange goggles in hand as the television seemed to make some staticky crackling sounds before a distinct spider with a red hourglass appeared with a with gothic letter S appeared.

"Mail Jeevas. You're are being held against your will. A few short answers will set you free." A deep feminine voice purred over the frequency.

Matt furrowed his brow and dropped his gaze from the television, _'Even her voice is commanding obedience.'_ He let out a shaky breath, "I won't… Where are my friends? Where is Mello and Light?" _'I've been often mistaken for an alpha, maybe I can persuade her I am.'_

A deep sensual laugh came over the speakers followed by a sing song response, "Then, please enjoy the show…"

* * *

The door slowly fell open, both Near and L looked up in anticipation. A spindly hand laid flat against the door pushing it further. Emotionless scarlet eyes pierced through ebony bangs. Taking a single step forward, he locked eyes with the younger alpha. Near stared back for only seconds before dropping his gaze in an obedient manner.

The crimson irises flitted towards L and locked in eye contact. Near glanced up to L from behind his bangs and realized that L had not backed down. Shifting his shoulders uncomfortably the young alpha could feel the tension in the air. _'So, this is a real alpha stand off. I see now that Mello and I couldn't even comprehend the magnitude… The air is so heavy with alpha pheromones… Commanding the other to submit… It's suffocating.'_

A slight amused smirk crossed L's lips, still holding the others gaze, "Whereas I would love to stand around and endlessly challenge you. I have more important matters." L turned to the computer screens as a tiny triumphant smirk played along the lips of the younger ravened alpha.

"Right… You wanted information… You never stated what comes with this information…" A deep voice responded as slow deliberate steps were heard coming closer to them. Near flinched slightly, still not daring to meet eye contact with the rogue alpha. The one who terrorized the streets of London then Los Angeles. Though the past of this mysterious alpha remained shrouded in mystery, Near took solace in the file he had found. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, seeing the file in perfect view of his mind. Even the most gruesome images of Beyond's crimes were a peaceful place when recalled from his near perfect photographic memory.

 _Inmate name: Brian "Beyond" Birthday. ID #971313_

 _Age: Unknown; estimated to be late twenties._

 _Height and Weight: 5'11, 130lbs standard. 180 cm, 59kg metric._

 _Eye Color: Red. #8B0000_

 _Hair Color: Black_

 _Dynamic: Alpha; A type._

 _Blood Type: O Negative._

Several images of each crime scene were paper clipped to the file, Near recalled each gruesome detail and every vivid color. Even remembered the image of B sticking his tongue out in his mugshot with a murderous chilling smile.

 _Initial Reported Crimes: Serial Homicide; Four known victims in London, UK. Three known victims in Los Angeles, US. Distinct reputation among criminal organizations. After detainment, nine inmates of Compton met an untimely end. Three Alphas of B type. Two Betas of A type. Four Omegas. Three of them A type. One of B type. Three guards also met untimely end; One Alpha A Type. One Alpha B type. One Beta A type._

 _Detainment Type: Solitary confinement. Considered highly volatile and reactive. Aggressive and violent. Responded to Alpha Z type exclusively._

Near opened his eyes while furrowing his brow in confusion, _'Z type? A types: domineering, though when this quality is presenting in betas and omegas it's generally a nice way of saying strong willed. I know that L is also an A type… This may get ugly…'_ Near glanced up to the dual alphas comparing theories and quietly speaking amongst themselves in a calm manner. _'What would L be doing, knowing someone like that on a personal level? They speak as if they've known each other for a lifetime.'_ The youngest alpha winced slightly at the laughter of Beyond then tilted his head in confusion when he saw L smile. He only ever recalled seeing L smile around Light. _'L… Who is this to you?'_

Near studied and memorized the side profile of this, 'Plan B', before his eyes widened in realization. _'Of course! B, he was a detective at one point! That's how. I bet they're previous_ _associates. I remember when L was looking at his mailing list, there was a B… And it was greyed out.'_ Placing himself at his computer and mindlessly following leads while still analyzing his newest change in environment, he always detested change the most.

 _'L hated the fact he had to call B… What happened? I will get to the bottom of this yet, but for now… I shouldn't seem so distracted.'_ A small smile crossed the pale lips of the youngest alpha as he scented the air. Feeling his breath catch he knew they weren't dealing with a run of the mill person. _'I can smell L, a deep scent, like an apple flavored rum. Dark and musky… But… I can't pick up the other's scent… Does he not have one? No. Impossible. Every individual carries their own scent. No… Right there… It's faint, very faint. It's airy, light and crisp… Kind of exactly the opposite that I would expect from him. But what is it? I can't pinpoint it.'_ Near twirled a lock of his colorless hair while crinkling his brow in irritation while closing his eyes.

Scenting out the air once again, his eyes snapped open when he felt the presence of another next to him. He opened his eyes to be met with a set of narrowed vermilion eyes and a low growl. "Are you trying to scent me?"

* * *

Light winced at the rays of sun coming from an open window covered in flowing white drapes. Glancing his eyes around the gently hued blue room. The golden oak furniture was of the essential needs. A bed, two night stands, a chest of drawers and a large armoire. His honeyed eyes trailed along beautiful paintings on the wall That we're all in Japanese style. His eyes fell on two doors directly across from the four posted bed. Moving slowly to avoid antagonizing the growing headache and muscle soreness around his neck he placed his feet on the red oak floors.

Widening his eyes in realization, he lifted his shirt to his right side and gasped in both pain and disbelief, a deep wound hand been sewn shut with expert stitching, thoroughly cleaned and bandaged neatly. The door fell open slowly and a set of deep indigo eyes trailed up to the omega from behind ashen bangs. Even in his own mind, his voice was angry, _'Her…'_

She pushed the door open that fell shut with a heavy thud. _'Weighted doors. Got it.'_ She crossed the room, her long ebony hair pulled back into a messy braid, a black silk victorian styled shirt and simple dark denim jeans. "Light… Right?" She stood next to the bedside staring into his wavering eyes, that flickered both loathing and fear.

The obsidian haired female alpha sighed and set a tray down on the nightstand, "I made you some tea. Should help with the swelling in and on your throat… I understand if you don't drink it. Try to make yourself as comfortable as possible."

The omega scoffed bitterly but secretly admired the Japanese styled tea set. "What do you want with me?" His eyes fell on her retreating figure that stilled when he spoke.

With her hand on the handle, she let out a sorrowful sigh, "With you? Nothing. You're a means to an end. Revenge is the prize…" She glanced her deep purple eyes over her shoulder, "Light, I don't want to hurt you. I think we could understand each other." Her resplendently dark eyes widened, "My manners. I apologize." She bowed swiftly, "Please. Call me Shea. This is your domicile." She opened the first door that led to a large bathroom with warm cream walls, mahogany cabinets and brown marbled soaking tub with matching sinks and toilet. "This is your washroom. There isn't anything sharp or potentially harmful… Unless you intend to sting your eyes out with shampoo. Or nontoxic bath oils." Her eyes glanced down to the other door.

Crossing over to the second door of the room, she opened a large walk in closet that could nearly have been considered a second room. "Your heat room." It was lined with soft and fluffy cashmere and sherpa blankets. Even the floor looked to be made of a memory foam of sorts. Large downed pillows rested in strategic places among the fluffy throw pillows of deep orange and scarlet. "It will have a lock on each side of the handle. No one will hurt you. Only you and I will have the keys. They both must be turned in opposite directions at the same time to unlock the mechanism. No one can get to you if you don't want them too."

Light widened his eyes in both shock and relief, he could feel a slight stinging heat from his eyes, _'Why?'_

She gave the young man a matronly smile, "I will keep you safe." Light nodded as she crossed the room and held out a small golden key chained on a golden chain. Without thinking, Light held his hand out and the chained key fell into his open hand. "It can lock from either side, but can only be unlocked from both sides. Would you like to test it?"

* * *

 _Present day, Undisclosed Location, Unknown, United Kingdom._

A harsh light blazed over Mello. He snapped his head up aggressively and hoarsely called out, "Hello? Where are you?! Untie me so I can kick your ass!" A television facing him turned on and a picture of Matt could be seen. "Matty? Matty! You're okay, right?!"

The red head snapped his head up and gave a huge smile of relief, "Mels!"

A comforting smile came across the blonde alpha's face and a matching tone of voice, "Hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay."

A soft feminine voice came from the shadows of the room, "Don't be so sure of that…" She stepped into the light wearing a dazzling smile as the coarse light casted on her brilliantly blonde hair, in half pigtails, her blue eyes shimmering in the cast, a distinct red and pointed hourglass shape tattooed in the crook of her left shoulder. That could be seen from underneath her spaghetti tank top. Her sincere smile melted into one of sadistic intent, "Let's get this started then… Shall we?" A soft girly giggle came from her throat as she slapped her hands together, clasping her fingers into an interlaced fashion, bringing her knuckles up to her supple lips.

* * *

Beyond growled lowly, "We're going for a drive. You need information. I can get it. We both know Quillish is getting there in age, he'll slow me down and L… Well… He's a little reclusive for my likings, and I doubt he'd appreciate going to visit active criminals… Letting them see his face and what not. And, I'm not so sure he'd let me wander the streets on my own... Being my old stomping grounds and all." A mischievous smirk wig a hint of insanity inside his eyes, took hold of the alpha's features.

Near shifted his eyes around the dull grey room nervously and caught a glimpse of L nodding. He hung his head in defeat and hid his face behind his pearly white locks. "Right. I'll get the car…"

-x-

Arriving in front of a run down looking pub, B kicked the door in aggressively and smirked while shoving his hands in his pockets, entering the building. Near followed in mock confidence, shifting his eyes from shady crowd to mid dealings to another shady crowd. _'What could we learn from here?'_

A timid looking beta glanced up at B from the stool at the bar and dove to the other side of the bar knocking over several bottles. "Beyond?! I thought you were in prison?! What- uh- how?"

The alpha leaned in with a darkening smile, resting his arms on the bar his eyes with a predatory gleam to them, "How about we trade some information for the amount of money you owe me, hmm?"

The nervous beta extracted himself from behind the bar and sat down skittishly next to he sneering alpha. "Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?"

Near leaned around B's shoulder and asserted himself as another alpha with the tone of his voice, "WidowMakers."

The beta's eyes widened in horror, "Uh." His eyes left Near's and found no comfort in B's menacing scarlet eyes. "Okay. But you didn't hear it from me. Their leader is bloody nuts. She's on this crusade. Something about being scorned by L."

Beyond leaned in closer growling deeper than before, "L has scorned a lot of people, be more specific."

The beta waved his hands in front of his face, nervously laughing, "Sorry. Uh. Alright. I don't know a lot about their start up or even really much of what they do, extortion, laundering… And, I know they ain't above trafficking. It's a nasty group to be in the way of. But, they never really seem to be in the full wrong. Robin Hood complex I suppose." His eyes shifted nervously when Beyond reached into his pocket wearing an unamused face. Near was scribbling notes as fast as he could. A click could be sounded from behind B's back.

"Look, I know how you can locate their members. Something you might be interested in B… They're all marked, they all bear the Widow's hourglass. SOMEWHERE on their bodies. It's always a tattoo, nothing that can be washed away or taken off with out extreme pain. Uh, oh! And! Their initiation is always the same. The death of someone you loved, you have to kill them. Someone you cared about, either your mate or your family, but it can only be a family member if they don't have a mate." His voice shook slightly, "That's all I know! I swear!"

Beyond grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards his open pocket knife with a menacing smile, "You sure about that?"

The beta yelped out in fright, "Oh! They're not only here! They're not only in the England! I know of branches that are in the US and Japan, they're everywhere!"

Beyond smirked and dropped the beta onto the floor in a heap laying on his back staring at the ceiling and plunged the blade down digging the knife into the floor next to his head, "Very helpful. Thank you." He gave a loose hinged smile before standing quickly and briskly walking ahead of Near out of the room.

The beta nodded with eyes the size of saucers as a warm puddle left his pant legs. Growling lowly and muttering in response to the reaction, "Fucking alphas... She'll tear you both apart and feed the scraps to us... You'll get what's coming to you... Beyond..."


	3. Talking To The Moon

**_A/N: As a revelation, I have been reminded, that this Sunday will be one of my friends birthday. So surprise! Two-for-one! Happy Birthday Callicanios! Now I need to feverishly work on chapter 4 so I have something for you guys next week._**

* * *

Watching some birds from his window Light sighed as the door fell open. Shea peeked around the door and smiled timidly, "Good morning. Would you care to go for a walk with me? No one ever wants to go with me anymore…"

Light glanced up to her deep eyes and bit his lip in thought, _'They seem so sad… She hasn't done anything to me since arriving yesterday. If anything… Even if the injuries were her fault, she's taken care of me and given me my space. If I want to survive this… Becoming her friend might be my only option. I hate bending people's emotions around to get what I want… But this is life and death… This is… If I'll ever see L again…'_

The brunette opened his mouth to respond, but looked up from his musings and realized she had left. _'Crap! I missed my opportunity.'_ Light padded over to the door and gave it a quick pull only to have his hand slip and snap backwards, stumbling him back a couple steps. _'Wow… It's really heavy… How does she move it with such ease? I guess you'd get really strong if you weighted every door.'_ Smirking Light yanked the door open again, without underestimation of the weight.

Glancing his amber eyes around the grand hallway, he raised his eyebrows in awe. Contrary to his contemporary styled room the hallway was in Mediterranean style, groin vaulted sections to the ceiling, separated by stone cantera pillars inset on the wall that led into arches. The walls a soft hue of cream accented with dark wood along the outer edge of the floor that was inlaying tan stone. Wrought iron light fixtures added an antique feel. Each door with black accents of paint along the wood that surrounded the windows. Iron door handles gave it almost a Victorian feel. "Wow…" Lights voice had been robbed of any strength as he gasped out his response to the grand hallway.

His ears perked when he heard humming coming from the door behind him. He turned to see a set of French door styled entranceway. Tilting his head in curiosity, he pushed the door open to see Shea setting herself at a grand black piano. She started playing a smooth but haunting song. Light's face lit up in recognition when he remembered the tune. He'd been forced to learn it in high school. 'Talking To The Moon.' The original song had been by a man named Bruno Mars. He'd learned the violin cover of the song well.

He smiled deviously when he'd realized she hadn't noticed his presence, his smile grew when his honeyed stare landed on a violin. He waited for the second verse and followed her haunting tune. Her resplendent indigo eyes widened in shock and she whipped her head around. Staring at him with wide eyes, her playing halted entirely. "You play?"

Light nodded with a playful smile, "I know that song… Can we play together?" Light watched her eyes light up and almost sparkle in elation as a near blinding smile grazed her lips.

She turned quickly and started playing the intro. Light smiled bringing the violin up to his chin and began playing. When the chorus came about, Shea took a deep breath and sang the tune. As the song continued she continued to sing. Her voice spinning a silky volume to match the instruments.

"At night when the stars

Light up my room,

I sit by myself,

Talking to the moon.

Tryin' to get to you.

In hopes you're on

The other side,

Talking to me too.

Or am I a fool.

Who sits alone,

Talking to the moon?

Oh." Her voice carried the last note with full bodied emotion.

Grinning at her harmony with the instruments, Light dove into his thoughts while mindlessly playing a song he'd long since memorized. He allowed his eyes to drift around the dark room. The walls painted in a deep blue with white murals painted on them.

As the song finished, he spotted an old photo in a pure white frame. Light set the instrument down gently and slowly approached the white built in shelving unit. Shea watched him with a sullen stare. "I haven't played with anyone else since my mate left… Thank you. That was fun."

His caramel eyes widened in shock when the photo came into view. It was three men and Shea. L was on the furthest right. With a tiny smile while looking away, a thumb brought up to his bottom lip on one hand and the other in his pocket. A taller man with ebony locks was in the middle on the right of Shea. He had sky blue eyes that stared at her like she was the only one in the world, with a hand on her shoulder. Shea wore a brilliant smile, a yellow shirt and a locket with a gothic fonted letter overlaid on the locket; 'S'. Light's eyes trailed to the final person in the picture. His arms folded, wearing a slight scowl looking away to the left with narrowed scarlet eyes.

Shea walked up behind Light and reached around him, turning the framed photo down. "It's all I have of him now… This photo and bittersweet memories."

Light hung his head slightly in emphatic sadness, "I'm sorry. You talked about a walk. Did you still want to go?"

Her eyes lit up again with joy, "Yes! Let me pull my hair up and some proper walking shoes." She grabbed a hair tie and began throwing her hair up quickly while biting onto a clip with her teeth.

The omega watched the only Z type alpha he'd ever met get ready like a giddy teenaged girl. Watching her closely he spotted a mark over her right scent gland on her neck. _'Oh god… She was bonded. She lost HER mate… Not just someone she called her mate.'_

* * *

L narrowed his eyes in irritation as they read the cryptic message from the Widow herself:

"Ones passion; tried and true. Surrounded is his lonely pained heart, upon the isle of blue. Twos loyalty; the Cheshire purred as the goddess stroked his fur. Threes time passes, tick tock, his heart encased in glass… L… Do not let too much time pass…"

Near typed furiously on his computer searching any possibilities of locations, "I think she just told us where they all are."

Beyond rolled his eyes in annoyance of the younger alpha before shifting a dismissive glance towards L, "Desperate to find good help?"

L growled lowly, "Shut up and think about where they could be."

A tiny smirk played along the corners of B's mouth before sighing pulling a map of England out of a filing cabinet. "As you wish… Let's think this through. She hasn't had them for very long. Meaning they're all in their places if she sent that. So, I doubt any of them have left the country."

L raised his brows in interest turning in his chair towards B, who wrote the clues down on the bottom right of the large map that flattened across the whole coffee table. Near scowled slightly refusing to turn to listen to B, but had a perked ear.

Beyond plopped down on the leather couch nearing the red maple table that held the map. "So are clues are, basically, isle of blue, the Cheshire purring because of some goddess and a clock essentially." Beyond met L's gaze with a menacing stare. "Well it's safe to assume, the clock is the easiest."

Near interjected with a triumphant smile while turning to face Beyond, "Big Ben."

Beyond nodded and circled London, "One of them is under our noses. The heart of glass sets this apart from most of the current clocks. It's one of the few with a true glass face left in England. This should be our priority. She hints at something happening to them. I'm sorry. I know you'd want to go after Light first, but I just don't think she'd keep him in such an obvious place."

L shifted his eyes down in sorrow and nodded, "You're right. Whatever is happening to the individual in London is top importance." Letting a long and drown out sigh the alpha glanced his eyes to the younger raven.

Looking back down to the map, scarlet eyes narrowed slightly in thought speaking softly, "For what it's worth… I don't think she's hurting him. She wants to hurt you… Not your mate." B shook his head slightly, dropping his ebony bangs into his face, "This is about making you suffer… If I'm understanding everything right. She wants you to feel that same hollow in your heart that she feels."

Near raised an eyebrow at the surprising amount of comfort from the rogue alpha's tone. He watched B write notes on the top right corner. His voice humming from the base of his throat, "The next two are a little more vague. Let's pick at the one with a little more detail…" Setting the pen down B sat back rubbing his temples.

L tapped on his bottom lip with his index finger, "The Cheshire… Like the mythological creature?"

B's eyes flew open as the threw himself towards the map writing feverishly, "Or the location. The second one is in Manchester. There's a river there that has old myths of a river goddess." L and Near glanced at each other before both looking back to B who shrugged nonchalantly, "I know stuff."

The white haired alpha sighed, "But that's still only two… Where is the third?"

The eldest alpha closed his eyes and sighed sadly, dropping his legs to the floor in defeat while covering his face with his right hand., "The isle of blue?"

B watched the other two wrack their minds before circling the Isle of Wight. "Ever hear of Jimmy Hendrix? There was some sort of showing called the Wild Blue Angel… It was on the Isle of Wight…"

The other two alphas stared at the third in amazement, Near snarked back, "Why would you know that?"

Finishing up the notes on the top of the map B lifted himself out of his seat, shoving his hands into his pockets, "L… Where was my first victim?"

"Why would you ask…" The detective's eyes widened in realization of Beyond's knowledge as his voice trailed off the previous thought and into another, "He knows because he was there…"

* * *

Light walked in comfortable silence while admiring the flowering manicured gardens of the manor he was currently staying in. "It's really beautiful here…"

Shea nodded with a content smile on her face, "Sometimes. Sometimes it's lonely." Light glanced at her with curiosity. Her deep eyes wandered to his amber stare, "Sometimes… The memories make it unbearable."

Light nodded while walking next to Shea in a comfortable distance, "What was he like?"

Shea stopped walking and placed her left hand over her bonded mark under her right ear, pausing for a long time before saying anything. Her voice shook slightly as if to fight off the inevitable pain, "Intelligent, cunning, and passionate." She let a small laugh pass her throat, "He was both brilliant and deviant. Like his brothers… He wasn't as cold as he seemed."

The brunette smiled but then widened his eyes as he thought about the picture. 'Brothers?' He could feel a chill gripping his memories.

* * *

 **Six Months ago…**

"So tell me more about yourself. You can't honestly expect me to be okay with this pairing and not know anything about you. What about family? Do you have any family?" Light smiled watching out the window of the airplane while snuggled in a warm blanket before glancing his caramel eyes to the detective.

A deep hum came from the back of the alpha's throat, "No. No blood family. They're both dead. One of them physically… The other… He may as well be."

* * *

Light blinked rapidly shaking his head to clear it of the memory, when a pair of hands lightly made contact with both of his cheeks, "Light? Are you okay?" Shea's voice was laced with genuine concern before she smiled, "So you figured it out… I was betrothed to one of L's brothers. I killed him. Someone else took the blame."

She dropped her deep purple eyes down to the ground and turned around, "Someone who I never deserved as a friend… Nonetheless…" Her voice trailed sadly as she walked ahead of Light her voice casted a cold shadow over the once gentle melodic rhythm of speaking. "That is why I'm the Widow… I'll bring your lunch to you in your room. In the meantime the manor has much to offer, you have permission to explore."

* * *

A lighthearted feminine giggle was heard from the shadows before being drown out my screams of agony from a male. "She was right! This is fun! Torture two men at the same time…"

Resplendent blue eyes shined in elation as she took the needle nose tipped pliers to the index fingernail of the blonde alpha in her clutches, "Ready?! Here we go!" She dipped the pliers into his finger underneath the nail and yanked backwards quickly, spraying a tiny amount of blood.

* * *

Matt watched, head tied to the chair, in horror. His alpha, being tortured violently. "Mels! It's alright!" Matt winced at the sound of a coarse howl of agony echoed off that off walls in his empty room. Only with a chair and a television set. Less equipped than a prison cell.


	4. Her Tangled Web

**_A/N: I'm very sorry for the tardy update. I was surprised by my husband with a family vacation... Sorry again! -bows repeatedly-_**

* * *

A solitary figure stood, in all black, overlooking a fully lit up Parliament from a taller building across the river. Haunching slightly before touching the headset over his right ear, "Just stay out of the way, albino."

A quick angry scoff was heard over the frequency, "Why does everyone call me that? And another thing, I'm here to help, you can't just – "

An irritated snarl came from the annoyed alpha, "I can and I will. I move faster and more precisely on my own. L only sent you to make sure I didn't lose it and slash everyone up." A smug smirk graced the full lips of the older alpha as he stepped forward off the building entering a free fall. His smile grew as the wind whipped through his hair wildly.

Near watched from a post in a triangulated position of the target building, "Reckless." Near mused to himself as the 'wings' of the suit opened and the rogue alpha glided to his destination gracefully with perfection.

A deep voice purred over the radio frequency, "Near, make sure B is aware of all presences coming and going. It's 12:48 am. There is no reason for anyone of Parliament business to be there. Anyone there, is there for extra curricular activities. Brian, do not make me regret trusting you." L's voice carried a warning tone buried in it.

Near nodded with a determined stare and a fixated surveillance over the building while Beyond chuckled menacingly over the radio channel, "Sure thing… Lawrence." Near's deep grey eyes widened with surprise and his mind instantly started analyzing the new information. _'Brian… And Lawrence? As in the L.A.B.S investigation team? I know two member's names were Brian and Lawrence… Could it be the same ones?'_

* * *

A deep feminine voice cooed over the radio frequency. "Misa, my lovely right hand. It's time to leave, the cat has found the mouse." The blonde looked up to her handheld radio set and nodded quickly as she scurried to grab her things and briskly made for the door. She peered over her shoulder and held a finger over her curved lips before pointing to the television that displayed Mello's beta.

Mello laid his head back on the backrest of the wooden chair he'd been strapped to, bloodied and bruised, releasing a quivering, slow breath while closing his eyes.

* * *

A voluptuous blonde walked directly passed B, who had tucked himself in a small crevasse in the wall and watched her leave in the direction towards the exit. She wore a leather jacket over her clothing. Speaking in a hushed tone as not to be detected, "What is SHE doing here? Near. Entity leaving the premises." He shifted his scarlet eyes towards the direction she had come from after hearing a low whimper echoing towards him.

Keeping himself against the wall, Beyond slinked down the hall, keeping his palms flat against the cold barrier. Perfectly silent steps and steadied breaths led the ravened alpha to the end of the hallway and at the beginning of the stairs to ascend "Big Ben". Narrowing his vermilion eyes slightly in irritation, he began climbing the stairs.

Near watched the exit closely capturing several images of the female leaving the building. He sent every image to L, who impatiently paced, awaiting information. His eyes landed on the images of the woman and immediately started a facial recognition program as he watched the camera feed from Beyond's headset, bringing his thumb up to his lower lip. He felt his breath hitch when the former approached a door with lights on through the cracks of the closed doorway and his computer chimed with a result. The door slowly started to crack open slowly and cautiously…

The computer flashed in red bold writing, "Misa Amane". It then began running a thorough background check.

* * *

Light opened his eyes to see a clear night sky, lit almost entirely by stars and a waning moon. Landing his bare feet on the cold floor, he tiredly stepped over to the balcony hidden behind a set of French doors, while rubbing his eyes. He opened the doors and let them lazily fall open, being carried by the breeze. From the balcony, he could oversee the entirety of the manor's majestic gardens as well as the waterfront dock, the water was perfectly still reflecting a perfect mirror image of the inky sky above it. A small smile graced his plush lips when he spied a gazebo that was covered in brilliant red roses. His smile grew more when he saw Shea tending to her flowers while humming.

Light padded towards the room exit and through the grand halls of the manor. He realized he's never seen anyone else in the manor. He'd also noticed there were no mirrors or portraits throughout the home, aside from the occasional bathroom mirror.

The brunette walked past a grand opening of an archway made of cream marbled pillars. He smiled brightly when he turned the light on and a library that rivaled L's, in the Wammy house, was displayed. The walls were completely lined with books from floor to vaulted ceilings.

Stunned at the grand display of knowledge, Light found himself aimlessly wandering into the gigantic room. His eyes trailed from wall to wall before noticing a huge cherry desk in front of a grand bay window that overlooked a harbor. Tilting his head in curious nature, he stepped over to the large desk.

A laptop that was clearly fingerprint coded, some old notebooks and a photo album. _'Score.'_ Light sat down happily and opened the dusty photo album. The first page read, 'January, 1995.' He stared at a photo of the same four from the previous picture, from Shea's room, standing in front of Watari as children. Light's eyes widened with shock, _'He raised four alphas and a beta. L has no clue that Shea is the Widow… He thinks she's still a private detective… I have to warn him somehow.'_ Light sat back in the chair rubbing his temples with the balls of his fingertips, _'But that still leaves the beta in question… I always assumed it was Matt and Mello that were the last two. But if Shea is the fourth alpha… Than whose the beta?'_

Light turned the page and dropped his jaw in shock, _'The beta?! Is her?!'_ His eyes landed on a younger blonde girl, the page was labeled 'May, 1999. My sister from another mister, Misa.' He continued through the many photos of the five of them growing up. He noticed a constant trend. Shea, Misa and this "B" were in a lot of photos together, laughing and smiling. L was in a good amount of them, and the other named "Arthur" was never in the same photo as "B" at least, if they were, they were in it unwillingly.

Light smiled at the memories of L's childhood, the one he never shared with him. He looked up to see Shea leaning on the desk watching him with a crooked smile and with her arms folded loosely. "Do you want to hear a story?" Light's amber eyes lit up with elation as he enthusiastically nodded his head. Shea lifted the photo album and jerked her head towards the archway in motions for Light to follow her.

* * *

Scarlet eyes landed on a gruesome scene that made his right hand twitch slightly, _'Did Misa do this? I thought she was an undercover for the NPA?'_ His eyes widened when he picked together the puzzle, _'If Misa is here… Could she be? Are they working for another government?'_

A tray of bloodied tools sat next to the bound boy, a fair amount of blood was pooled and drying in the base. Small splatters littered the walls and laid upon the floor nearing the blonde's bare feet. Fingernails and toenails were scattered on the tray.

A low groan of pain resounded from the bloodied blonde's throat. Beyond slowly approached him as the headset picked up L's voice, "That's him, that's our target. Collect him and get out of there. Leave the scene the way it is, Watari and I will investigate it." Beyond nodded slightly and pushed the cart with bloody tools away from reach of the restrained alpha. "What are you doing, B?"

"Tch. I'm not getting stabbed by a tortured and terrified kid." He retorted quickly through gritted teeth.

Mello tiredly opened his eyes to a blinding light right above him, he squinted to better view of the overwhelming presence of pheromones. "You smell like L… But you're not him. It's different somehow... Maybe a type of orange? Possibly grapefruit? Or is that lemon... All I can smell for sure is blood." His voice was tired and weak. "Are you…" His voice instantly snapped into a higher pitch laced with panic, "Oh god! You're here to finish me off?! What time is it?!"

Beyond slammed his hand over the mouth of the blonde and shushed him, speaking as calming as possible, though it still carried an aggressive edge, threatening him to keep it down, "Shut it. No, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to get you out of here."

Mello's eyes had finally adjusted after squinting and blinking several times, "You look like him… But you're not him… Your eyes… No! You're B! You're his brother! Oh god! What did I do wrong L! You've sent him to end me?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen to us! I didn't betray you!" His voice teetered on the brink of insanity and pure panic.

B grumbled pulled a switchblade from his pocket with ease. Fear laced the icy blue eyes as the clock began to chime, causing both of them to flinch at the volume. Beyond quickly dropped the knife and wrapped his arms around Mello's head pulling his left ear into his chest and covering his right with both hands. _'This is when it happened.'_ Mello mindlessly screamed into the older alpha's shirt, while shaking feverishly. _'They tortured him when no one would hear him… Every hour on the hour… They tortured him in every way… They hurt him and made him watch the hands tick down to his next session… Why didn't he scream in between?'_

Beyond started searching the immediate area with a calculating stare and saw a television with a boy watching leaned forward in his chair watching helplessly, _'Ah… I see now. If he screamed…'_ The clock finished its ear drum numbing tones, the ravened alpha picked up his knife and sliced the ropes that bound the younger in place. He hurried to the television where the red headed boy stared in fear. "Hang in there. I'm coming for you too!"

Matt's face seemed to relax a little as he nodded, "Got it. What's your name?" Matt furrowed his eyebrows closer together as he analyzed the alpha, "You're B. Aren't you? I know what happened! I can absolve you! You're not as guilty as you think! I have proof!"

The ravened alpha raised his eyebrows in interest and opened his mouth to respond. However, the connection was severed with a symbol of a spider with a red hourglass. "Enough!" A deep male voice growled out over the speakers.

A deep growl echoed off the empty room, that only held the sound of the loud ticks from Big Ben. "Damnit!" In a fit of rage, Beyond lifted the television and heaved it across the room, smashing it against one of the walls that shielded the many gears of the clock's mechanism. Mello struggled to stand, to escape the wild waves of pheromones, but only ended in collapsing next to the chair. Dropping his tensed shoulders, the crimson eyed alpha sighed out and stepped over to Mello. Reaching one arm around his waist and pulled the other arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you back…"

* * *

Sitting next to Light on top of his covers, Shea shared her memories from every photo, some were good, some were great, some were sad and some were awful. Light was watching her emotional expressions when she reminisced.

Her eyes widened as she began scenting the air, her fingertips clutched the sheets as a deep growl instinctively let loose at the base of her throat, "Light… Let's get you in your room…"

He blinked a few times rapidly in confusion as he cocked his head to the side, "I am in my room…"

She flew out of the bed, yanking him by the wrist and pulled him to his heat room, "You have to go! Now!" She yanked his hand hard enough to stumble him into the room before slamming the door shut behind him, locking it quickly.

Light sat in the darkened room while patting the walls looking for a switch for the lights. He began pounding on the door in a small fit of panic, "Shea! What's going on?! Please let me –" In an instant, Light hit the ground on his knees and released a large wave of distress pheromones, "Not now!" He hugged his chest tightly and whined out.

Shea leaned against the door hiding her face into the palms of her hands. "I'm so sorry Light, I can't let you be out during this… You're L's mate, I respect you too much to do that to you…" Curling himself into the fetal position, the brunette omega cried out in sexual frustration as heat pheromones filled the immediate area.

* * *

 _Beta Read by: BenjaminBirthday_


	5. Legion of Lies

**_A/N: I blame my Beta for my tardiness! I had this ready on Thursday! But he insisted I change this, then that, then this, then that! Lol, just kidding. Here it comes! The meeting of the greats!_**

 ** _Then, I stupidly put the wrong version up that still had a small amount of errors in it and trust me, I'm fixing them as I find them, don't worry, my beta is already all over my case -rolls eyes playfully-_**

 _Beta Read By: BenjaminBirthday_

* * *

Icy blue eyes opened cautiously to an unfamiliar room. The walls were a soft tan, brown leather furniture decorated the room with a silky chocolate comforter laid over top of his weak body. Navy blue curtains raised in the breeze and the scent of a lit cigarette, a deep musty rum with a light scent of lemon and sage, and a hint of strawberries danced in the breeze.

Mello slowly shifted his eyes over to a haunched figure sitting in the windowsill. A couple empty jars of strawberry jam sat a couple feet from the figure's exposed toes, who was watching out of the window. Dropping his golden locks in front of his face Mello tried to inch out of the bed. _'I have to get away. I can't stay here with him… He's –'_

Mello's body instantly stiffened upright at the sound of a throat clearing. Shifting his pale blue eyes over to the windowsill, he widened his blue orbs in surprise. The man he'd only known as a ruthless killer was staring at him with a gentle smile. Scarlet irises burrowed into his mind, head cocked to the side a bit and a cigarette hanging haphazardly from his pale lips.

Mello sighed resignedly and flopped backwards onto the plush mattress. "So…" Mello's eyebrows raised when he heard a hushed chuckle come from the ravened alpha. He flinched slightly when he heard quiet footsteps towards him and then the mattress dip at another point.

"So…" B's deep voice drawled a little on the O sound. Mello timidly glanced at the older male and smirked when he saw a cigarette being handed towards him.

Snatching the cigarette tenderly but greedily, "What's your story? Why are you out of prison?"

Flicking his zippo open and lit in one fluid motion, the formerly known, as a merciless murder, Beyond, smirked. "Turns out L's past is catching up with him. Willingly or not, he'll have to face it." Mello watched closely as a tight smile gripped the features of the raven. "Guess he didn't want to do it alone."

Finally lighting his smoke, Mello leaned in closer to B and took a long drag, that seemed to wash a calming wave over him. "Why? I read the file… Everyone did… Why would you help him?"

B gave a brief shrug before taking a long hit of his own smoke, "I'm looking for someone. I have to explain some things to them. L is the fastest way to do that. How many other private detectives have the sway to spring a lifer from prison?"

Mello nodded knowingly at B's words. "I see." His eyes flicked up to the other alpha, "So you need to straighten something out?" B nodded slowly and ran his fingers through his own ebony tresses. Mello's eyes widened in shock as Beyond's hair moved. _'No…'_

* * *

Shea paced back and forth in the hall, past Light's doorway, listening to his whines and cries. She wore a sadistic smirk with her eyes narrowed. "Cry little omega… Cry… Cry your heart out, cry yourself dry of that dreadful emotion." Heavy steps carried down the corridor of the manor making Shea smirk once again. Her voice picked up and carried assertively. "Report."

Resplendent blue eyes opened and glimmered with mischievousness as shiny blonde hair fell around her face, framing it perfectly. "It was him. His scent was very diminished. I imagine he's on a suppressant."

A deep laugh resounded from the onyx haired alpha, "Checkmate."

* * *

"L! I really must protest." An elderly voice called after to departing alphas. The voice continued when both L and Near glanced over their shoulders from the doorway of the Wammy house. "This will prove to be fruitless and only place you in danger."

Bringing a thumb up to his lower lip as his shoulders haunched up slightly at the action, L sighed quietly. "Mm… Yes, I thought that you would. However, I must. These are my people. Light is gone, who knows what happened to Mello… I won't sit by idly protected by a screen any longer. She has provoked me in ways I'm sure she's unaware of. Quillish, see to it that Mello has everything he needs while I go get his beta."

Deep charcoal eyes departed the elderly man and landed on the rogue alpha standing at the base of the stairs with an empty glass and a barren plate. "B. Are you coming?"

Scarlet eyes looked down to the plate, his brows furrowed slightly bringing them closer together before shaking his head quietly and answering, "No… Someone should be here for him."

Raising an eyebrow Near stared at Beyond questioningly. "And you care about that?"

Beyond narrowed his eyes while growling lowly and brushed past Quillish in the doorway of the kitchen and started washing the dishes that Mello had used. L placed a hand on Near's shoulder and gave him a light shove towards the door. "We will return."

* * *

Blinding flashlights lit a trail of light through the heavy darkness of the warehouse district of Manchester. "He better have been right…" Near growled out as L examined each building with curious eyes.

"What would he have to gain from pointing us purposely in the wrong direction?" L's voice carried quietly and soothingly.

"What purpose would the greatest detective have for working with a murderer?" Near scowled out bitterly.

L nodded briskly before pushing a door open to a partially lit warehouse, "He's my twin. Well. We're triplets. I'm the oldest by thirteen minutes to him. He's the youngest." L paused as he shined his torch around the room that bated only empty boxes and a television set nearing a chair with dangling straps.

"He's your what?!" Near snarled in a hushed tone towards L's direction.

L had his eyes closed while scenting the air before producing a low growl. "Pomegranate. We're too late. Be on your guard, there has been high traffic through here recently. The Widow has been here." L glanced back at Near's dark annoyed eyes.

Nodding slightly, "He's my brother. However, none of us are truly identical. We do, however, all have the same DNA and fingerprints." L's voice trailed as if this would explain everything in a matter of factly way.

Shimmering blue eyes watched analytically with a loaded rifle. Though not loaded with lethal bullets. But a tranquilizer shot instead. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her breath slowly began a silent exhale while her finger pressed lightly on the trigger gaining more pressure as her breath released. She could hear her own heartbeat echoing in her ear as it grew louder and faster.

A small shattering sound of glass caused Misa to hitch her breath and still her shot as the room went dark. _'Damnit!'_ Standing up slowly she mentally groaned, bringing the rifle back up over her shoulder.

Flashlights passed around the room wildly beneath her position in the rafters. They both landed on a man who held his hands up, "Arthur?"

Misa eyes flew towards the lit party and narrowed her resplendent eyes angrily, _'You…'_

A tall man with messy onyx hair and piercing blue eyes held his hands up and chuckled softly, "What's up, big bro? You're investigating the Widow too? I guess it would have been stupid of me to assume otherwise… You were always the best… Even when you were needed else where… You were always on the spot with your cases. Shame you couldn't solve B before it happened."

Misa eyed the stranger fully and spotted one hidden gun and three possible knife bulges in his clothing. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the creeping grin that tugged at the corners of the newest alpha's lips. The alpha shifted uncomfortably, "I'm going to put my hands down now. Alright?"

L eyed the man suspiciously before nodding. Misa's eyes frantically searched all three of them, _'Don't do it L… Don't work with him… Why? Why are you so stupid!'_ L lowered his own gun before sighing in relief, "Funny thing about B… Apparently Matt said he could absolve him, that he wasn't as guilty as he thought? Know anything about that? What could that mean? He claimed to have proof…"

Misa watched the left eye of the man known as "A" twitch, "I'm not sure… Why would Matt be looking into that… Who is Matt? He's your hacker, right?" Misa watched A's hand slowly reach for the pistol tucked in his back holster. _'Like hell I'm getting involved. Three alphas and none of them truly friendlies? Nah. I think I'll just watch how this plays…'_

"I couldn't track you down. So, I had to resource myself to using B. He was the next best thing to anyone who could help me track the Widow down." L's eyes seemed to be fixed on the movement of the other. "So, I imagine… Matt wanted more information on him before he started working with him…"

Misa watched in silence, gripped by the other's reasoning for B. _'So they're both using B to track each other down… No… It isn't you she wants, L… It's him.'_ Her eyes landed back on A as her compact mirror slipped from her strap and dropped. The very same mirror used to distract Light on that first night. She watched with wide eyes as the mirror and landed on the hard metal next to her feet creating a loud clang.

Both L and Near's eyes flew to the source of the sound as A whipped the gun around from his back and let three bullets fly, hitting L in the center of the right thigh, his left shoulder and grazing Near in the right shoulder, dropping them both in debilitating agony.

A whirled around to take aim at Misa, who had already took the opportunity to flee. Narrowing his deep blue eyes in frustration, he glanced over his shoulder at a coughing L. "Don't take it personally… You were always a good puppet. But, your ever present absence isn't needed anymore. It's time I claimed my mate back…"

A stepped closer to the two on the ground. He chuckled quietly before bending over and grabbing Near by the wound and dragging him away from L who watched in helpless agony. "Always in the dark… Never could see the whole picture… Could you…" His words echoed throughout the growing darkness around L.

-x-

What felt like hours passed, as L laid alone at the bottom of the warehouse, before the scent of Lilies and pomegranate filled the air. "He shot him, I didn't see that coming… What do we do? If we leave him here he'll die."

A deep feminine voice, the same voice that haunted L's nightmares from Light's kidnapping, spoke like velvet. "Indeed… L… It seems we share a common enemy…"

* * *

L's dark eyes snapped open to an unknown room, filled with the scent of pomegranate, blood and lilies. But a soft under scent could be detected, Strawberries and vanilla… As well as lemon and sage. _'B? Light?! Am I home?! Are they here?'_ L snapped himself upright, while grimacing at the pain and laid eyes on a woman who wore white scrubs and covered in blood right next to him. He glanced down to his bare chest to see the bullet had been removed, cleaned and expertly stitched closed.

L's eyes softened at the sleeping woman who'd had tear stained cheeks, _'Shea..?'_ Leaning closer to the head of seemingly endless ebony hair, he took a quiet scent of her, _'The Widow… Is you?'_ L felt his breath catch when he glanced at her eyes that were open and watching him closely, with a barrel of a gun pointed at him below her crooked arm that supported her chin. Her eyes narrowed intently. "I think it's time you heard my side of the story…"

L looked up from the gun and into her indigo eyes, the eyes not six years ago he trusted with his life. The ones that carried one thousands truths in his world of confusion, lies and questions. Was this the time he was going to hear why her and B ran away? Why he killed so many? Why she denied her life with A? Why they all left him alone… In his greatest fear… Loneliness.

L gently touched her shoulder and dropped his hand to the gun, pulling it gently from her slender fingers and placing it delicately next to her. Staring at her for a moment before grabbing her into his arms, "Why… Why did it have to be you?" His fingers tightened around her shoulders, "Please… Start from the beginning…"


	6. Entering The Free Fall

**_A/N: I think I'm on time? That or I'm a week late. Oh bother! I'm trying! I'm so sorry! This chapter is meant to raise more questions than it answers. Sorry. Love me anyway? Reviews especially fuel my motivation gauge! Q.Q please?_**

 _Beta Read By: BenjaminBirthday_

* * *

 ** _Sixteen Years Ago, Wammy House, Winchester, United Kingdom._**

A young girl sat beneath the strong branches of a grand red oak tree. Clutching a book in her hands as she feverishly wrote in. Sun rays pierced through the oak leaves and onto her shimmering hair, cream skin and to the textured pages of her journal. The breeze shifted gently, that lifted the ends of her hair whimsically, creating the perfect temperature in the late summer heat of England.

 _"Today, I've met the one they called Arthur… Brian could even be bothered to show up… And Lawrence? Forget it, he's always busy I hear. Supposedly, when we grow up I'm supposed to get married to one of these creeps… A merging of the packs or something like that. I don't really care for any of that… I just want to be me, I want to be free. I refuse to ever bond with anyone not of my choosing. They may sell my body, but never my heart or my mind will ever belong to someone so devoid of life, like Arthur… This is crazy! I know, I know… Something about female alphas being extremely rare, I guess. Right. I don't think that guy can handle me… He seemed… So uninterested. He just stared at listened to what the adults were saying like this was all okay. Whatever! I'm only thirteen… How the hell am I supposed to know what I want to do with myself!_

 _Seriously, diary, is it bad, that I wish I would have bombed that test that was sent to my parents? Now, I'm stuck living here in England of all places… In an orphanage, with a bunch of weirdos… It's cold and I miss home. It smells funny here, not bad, but funny. I miss America. I miss Atlanta. I miss my mom and dad. I hate it here!"_

Indigo eyes blinked rapidly when a drop of a red sticky substance fell on the page of her journal. Rolling her eyes and skipping down below the drop on the mostly filled page with her script like handwriting.

 _"Hold that thought. As you know, you just got dripped on… I'm going to go drop kick the asshole who dropped… Whatever this was on you."_

Craning her neck to see the source of the sticky substance, she stared bewilderedly at yet another boy with a pale complexion and messy onyx hair. Though the hair laid a little flatter than Arthur's, was staring directly at her. Those eyes. She thought she'd never escape their gaze. A consuming scarlet, a piercing feeling into her very soul, it seemed to set her every fiber on fire. Cocking her head to the side, she smiled at him while waving, "Hello. I'm Shea."

A wide smile spread across the porcelain features of the boy, as he gracefully dropped from one of the lower branches and directly next to her. Landing with cat like grace, he held his hand out and bowed slightly, "I'm Brian. Nice to see I'm not the only one with a pulse around here anymore."

Shea smiled bashfully at the young boy, who looked no older than her, as she shook his hand. "A pleasure, Brian." Shea did her best shabby attempt at a curtsey.

A small smirk graced the full lips of the boy, "You talk with a funny accent. I like it."

* * *

L stared at Shea with eyes of interest as he nibbled on a plate of strawberries Misa had brought in. He smiled a little bitterly at her memory of them being his favorite. Glancing his charcoal eyes up to the woman in front of him. "I see, you chose B… And A didn't take to the decision well… So you decided to run away together… Can I ask when the bond happened? Does Arthur know?"

Shea turned a cold stare over her shoulder while still facing the window that was beginning to catch the early traces of sunset, lighting the white curtains with hues of orange and gold. "Oh. I imagine he does. As weren't it for your decision to throw him in prison, for murders he didn't commit, he'd have been hunted down and killed to sever the bond. Don't play dumb with me L… You knew."

L nodded while lifting another brilliant crimson fruit by the leaves, between his thumb, index and middle fingers. "Yes. But exactly when?"

Shea turned away from the window and towards L, while glancing down and fidgeting her fingers together. "The night before Brian's only victim." She glanced her deep eyes into L's rivaling pools of endlessness, "Can they really be considered a victim, if he was protecting me?"

L's eyes narrowed gently in thought, _'They were separated shortly after their bond was made… And it's been five years since they've been together… There's no telling what psychological damage that could have caused on either of them.'_

* * *

Light winced at the light coming from a small kitchen, the scent of the bay could be smelled through the open window, pale yellow walls held golden oak cupboards and a small dining set sat in the center of the tiny room. Smiling to himself, he scented the air once again, lemon and sage entangled with pomegranate settled into his mind. Burning bread and scorched butter began to flood then room as well as a woman's laughter, "What are you doing?! Trying to burn the house down?!"

Light stilled at the voice as he glanced over his shoulder to see Shea, standing in sweatpants that were two sizes too big and a zip up pink hoodie, wearing a huge smile. Turning his attention to where hers was, he saw a young man looking over his shoulder with narrowed irritated eyes but a twisted lighthearted grin.

The brunette grinned at his realization. _'I'm imagining their life… It's so vivid…'_ He then laughed a little as the crimson eyed male widened his eyes and started swatting the pan behind him with a damp towel to put out the flame. "Hey! I thought I'd try cooking for a change!"

Shea let out a lighthearted laugh as she crossed the country kitchen through Light and hugged the man from behind, wrapping her arms gently at his sides. "You're not very good at it."

A good natured scoff came from the ravened male, "Alright. Fine. You do it."

Recoiling her arms and placing her left hand on her hip and giving a thumbs up with her right hand, she cocked her head to the side as she winked, "Yeah. I'd better clean your mess up first, mister."

-X-

Light opened his eyes to the lowly lit heat room, sighing sadly. _'Perhaps my imagination… But, they seemed so happy.'_ Shutting his eyes tightly and wrapping himself snugly in a ball, letting out a loud whine of agonizing pent up sexual frustrations.

A small syringe was passed below the slit of the door, a soft female voice called to him. "Inject it into your thigh… It will help you sleep, it's the best I can do."

Light nodded quickly and grabbed the needle hastily. He took a deep breath quickly and stabbed the metal into his thigh, injecting himself with the clear liquid that would bring him requiem happiness in slumber. After a brief moment, he glanced up to the shadow beyond the door, "What's your name?" He called weakly.

A soft humming could be heard, "My name isn't important. Just try to sleep."

The omega could feel his eyelids getting heavy as they slowly closed over his honeyed irises, he yawned deeply and whined lowly as he fell back to sleep.

-X-

Laughing came from the room behind the kitchen. Light trailed his amber eyes into a softly lit living room that was painted a faded mocha, white curtains and black furniture. Stepping into the doorway. He smiled softly at the couple sitting in front of a dying fire, lighting the room only with dying embers casting off a warm orange and red. Shea was wrapped in a tight hug with both legs of the other around her, tucked into an embrace.

Another round of laughter was heard when the omega witnessed the man tickle her without mercy on her ribcage. Rasping between giggles Shea shouted. "B! Please! Stop!"

Leaning against the doorway, Light smiled when B stopped tickling her and pulled her into a tighter hug. "You're the one. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Shea pulled away from the hug quickly as Brian leaned back on the palms of his hands with a bashful smile. She spun herself around and stared directly into his ember lit scarlet eyes. "He'd kill you."

Without missing a beat or any hesitation his voice carried smoothly, "You're worth dying for."

* * *

Matt stretched out and let out a loud yawn. He opened his emerald eyes and lazily looked around the room he was in. "Where am I now? At least it's nicer than the last…"

Sitting up slowly holding his head where he last remembered being struck. His verdant eyes wandered the room. The walls were a soft olive with a vaulted cream ceiling that warmly lit itself with recessed lighting. "Damn…"

His eyes wandered the room some more that was furnished with deep woods and black leather. A California king held him captive with warmth and comfort. However, not forever, trepidatiously, Matt set his feet on the chocolate area rug. Digging his toes in slightly and smiled at the softness and scented the air to better gauge his location.

His eyes snapped open instantly in surprise upon picking up a particular scent. _'Strawberries and vanilla? Light? Is he here?'_ His feet carried him quickly to the door with speed walking briskness. _'L would kill me if I didn't at least check it out… It's different though… Its… Intoxicating. Could that really be him?'_

His hand graced the brass door handle and turned the knob. But it clicked short and the door never budged. Out of mild irritation Matt shook the door by the handle. _'Of course… Locked.'_

In moderate defeat, the beta sighed and turned, resting his back against the solid passageway. His emerald eyes fell on a large computer with several cases set up. Cocking his head to the side with curiosity Matt slowly approached the beastly terminal. His eyes widened when he'd realized everyone was being tracked.

His eyes fell onto a picture of "Beyond Birthday" with red strings following from Los Angeles to London. Matt's eyes widened with shock as the words fell from his mouth, "It really was him…"

His eyes landed on a file with a red ribbon paper clipped to the outer page. "Brian Lawliet." Glancing his eyes over the the small stack his eyes landed on a file with a blue ribbon. "Nate Rivers." He glanced up to the map and widened his eyes at the realization Near's string ended where it intersected with an orange, green and black string.

Following the orange string it landed on an island nearing the United Kingdom but he recognized it wasn't owned by Britain. He glanced his eyes back up to the black string and followed it to a northern city in England. _'Orange is me, Blue is Near… Whose black and green?'_

Turning his attention to the files once again he found L's file. "Lawrence Lawliet." Opening it out of curiosity, Matt's mouth dropped and gaped open. _'Oh shit… Whoever this is, is seriously informed.'_

Below L's file was the green ribbon. _'Bingo.'_ Matt slowly opened the file, and as he did his eyes stared at the page that read "Arthur Lawliet." Matt's eyes shot to the map that had in green script-like writing, "Where did you take him?"

Taking a step back to stare at the map as a whole with a multitude of different string colors. He saw the notes written in the corresponding colors. A click sound was heard behind him as the door creaked open and the scent of honey and vanilla flooded the room.


	7. Strength in Faith

Matt glanced up to be met with a brunette, bangs in her face and tied into a high ponytail. Her bangs partially shielded her chocolate eyes. Staring at a loss for words, he remembered the picture in Light's wallet. The woman in the photo shared uncanny similarities with the one before him. He never had the pleasure of meeting Light's sibling, so when the news of her death crossed it hardly phased him. But now, he stares a ghost in the eyes. Wearing a gentle smile, grey tee, a pale yellow sweater halter and plain blue jeans accompanied with some tasteful black suede boots.

The beta stammered out quietly, "B-but… You-You're dead."

Sighing quietly the female took hastened steps towards the board, "Death was an escape to keep my brother in the dark. We should get to the bottom of this. The sooner we do the sooner everything can settle itself and the alphas can all have their war. With everyone informed, it should be an interesting sibling rivalry." She stood with her back to him, weight on one hip, her hand on the same hip and her head tilted so her ponytail curved.

Shaking his head slightly Matt stood next to the woman he knew as Sayu. "Right. Where do we stand?"

She glanced her cocoa eyes towards him with a slight smirk. "We have four major alphas, all neatly confined into one country, all looking for each other for one reason or another. All with some serious past. They all once formed the L.A.B.S investigation team. You obviously know L. A and B are his brothers. And S… She is the current Widow. Initially, she was brought to England to pair with one of the three brothers. She made her choice. It wasn't the most suggested of them. Long run short, L shrugged and said whatever, A lost his shit and B got the girl."

Matt nodded and opened the three major files they had. "It doesn't explain why we're here."

Sayu stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's exactly why we're here. A manipulated L into thinking B did crimes he didn't commit. Your admission to knowing about B is why you're here and not somewhere less pleasant. You said you could prove it. We're interested in how."

Matt smirked, "Hair samples. Although the DNA is identical, B was placed on a suppressant as a child, especially, when any potential mates were brought around. I did my fair share of digging, A was going to be Quillish's biggest challenge to find a mated pair. B would have been simple, he was charismatic, cunning and intelligent. And, according to Quillish's notes… Stronger than A in pheromones. Without that background information, it was impossible to tell the hair samples apart. Also, when B went rogue, A smoked, B did not. There would be a higher amount of nicotine in any root samples." His grin sharpened, "Upon doing my own analysis on the data with just these two key factors, I was able to deduce that B, was in fact, no where near any of those crime scenes in BOTH London and Los Angeles."

Sayu stared at him with wide eyes, "Amazing."

Matt nodded, "They were being tracked, so if your information is solid, which I assume it is. That would mean, they escaped the country and were followed to the United States. Where I assume, they planned to live out their days, under the radar, in a overcrowded city."

Sayu nodded, "It was a plan to be together, even on the suppression of pheromones, Shea still chose B. But it wasn't an instinct, it was a choice."

Taking the information in Matt glanced up to the map, "So why does she harbor so much resentment for L? What role did he play in this?"

Sayu folded her arms over her chest and stared at the map, "That isn't our concern. Our concern is tracking A, your friends and B."

* * *

Mello opened his eyes to see a familiar face slumbering in the chair next to him. _'You're nothing like I assumed. I… Can't say I wouldn't have done the same. You took L's bargain and ran with it. What would I have done? Can I say I would have stayed as strong? Even through the madness of losing a bonded mate?'_ Nodding to himself Mello removed himself from the bed. "Right. Well. You'll teach me."

B's eyes opened partially followed by a small smile. "Teach you what?"

Mello clenched his fists and brought them to his sides, "To be strong. Like you."

Glancing his sanguine eyes to the blonde and sighing, "What about L's ways?"

Limping towards the door and placing his hand on the handle, "Between you and me? L is weak, albeit, a strong alpha, his methods and tactics are questionable and under played. You though… You get results, and I like that. I'm going to L, I'm going to tell him I'm no longer interested in being his successor. I'm far more interested in your line of work."

The raven sat himself up a little more his voice deadpanned. "He's gone. Said he was going to get your beta." B snapped a quick glance to Mello when he felt a wave of strong pheromones.

"How dare he. He left me behind… Like he always does!" Mello yanked the door open and bent the hinges as his voice growled out in a low tone. "Teach me. Teach me to be like you, Beyond."

B stood slowly and stretched his shoulders back, "You'll lose friends."

A cold glare come from icy eyes as the angry tone spat out, "I don't need friends. I need my mate."

The glare was met with a manic smile, "As you wish…"

* * *

Near slowly opened his eyes and felt an instant pound into his head as his ears rang. He flinched slightly when he heard a dark laughter. "It's almost funny. L was chasing Shea, she was chasing me and I was chasing L." Near remained silent and took in his dark and damp surroundings. _'The abandoned underground trams… Its just a matter of where, I don't hear any bustling, we must be out in the country.'_ "But that bitch! She stole that omega right out from under me!" A loud growl and a crashing sound was heard as a table skidded in front of where Near was bound.

Looking down to appear as submissive as possible he flinched when he could scent the pheromones from the other. _'He couldn't be much strong than Mello. From what I've witnessed so far… The likely order of power progression as far as pheromones are concerned goes, B, L then A. It's likely B is stronger than L, he's on a suppressant, but still went toe to toe with L.'_

"What are you doing!" A manic howl of anger was shouted at Near, causing him to flinch once again.

His charcoal eyes met defiantly with the other alpha, "When they find me."

Arthur snarked and interrupted him, "If! Don't be so snide! You're in no position!"

Near growled out, "When! When they find me! If my calculations are correct, and they normally are, Mello is up and about and with the most dangerous tracker the Wammy house has ever seen, L is still alive and more than likely safe! You can't scare me! I live my life in fear! I live side by side with some of the most dangerous people alive!" Near grinned darkly as his voice calmed down, "And you need me alive… I'm your bargaining chip." Near let out a wave of agitated alpha pheromones, "So stop treating me like I have no options! My options are very clear. At this point, it's a matter of who I ally myself with. Be smart about this."

* * *

L gently sipped on some tea as he listened to Misa go on and on about how much she missed the old days. His stare was instantly turned to the door as it clicked open and Shea came around the door. "I think it's time we talked business. You have my alpha. And I have your omega." Her eyes narrowed and her voice became very grave. "When he overcomes his heat. I propose a trade."

L sighed as he felt his stomach drop, _'His heat… The suffering he must be enduring…'_ "Its not that simple. I struck a deal with B, I kept him alive while A rampaged through Los Angeles looking for you. You both owe me."

Misa looked down as the wave of alpha waves clashed against each other in a deadlocked stare. She stood up and removed herself from the room. "Then… You've left me no choice… L." Her voice drawled on he letter L with a venomous after bite.


	8. The Emptiness of the Lonely

Groaning slightly, deep ashen eyes opened to be blinded. A sharp hiss was inhaled through the alpha's teeth. Rolling himself from his back and onto his stomach, he could feel the gravel of the beginning of the drive to the Wammy house. Focusing his eyes through his ebony locks, he saw an expensive luxury sedan peel out from beyond the menacing gates.

A dry breath released itself as he began to lift himself from the ground. "At least she didn't kill me… This must mean I still serve a purpose in her game." L glanced down and dusted off his white shirt. Glancing over his shoulder and the towering manor while shielding his eyes from the sun, "Did I make the right choice?"

He smirked slightly when an old Cadillac was barreling down the drive towards him. "Quillish…"

The car came to a quick halt as Quillish removed himself from the driver's seat and opened the back door. "I received an anonymous call that you were on the property." L nodded and climbed into the back of the car. Quillish replaced himself at the helm of the vehicle. "I also must inform you that Brian and Mihael have vacated the premises. Where is Nate?"

L brought his thumb up to his lower lip as his knees pressed against his chest. "He is lost to us for now." L grew more agitated as the approached the home. "Where did they go?"

Quillish shook his head, "Brian said you could find clues in his room." L nodded and gripped the tops of his knees. "I will investigate this matter."

 **-x-**

Bursting the door open to expose an obsessively cleaned room. L's eyes widened when a note floated to the ground from the top of the door.

 _"Come little children I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment,_

 _Come little children the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows._

 _Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way,_

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows,_

 _Weep not poor children for life is this way,_

 _murdering beauty and passions."_

L snarled lowly and stepped into the room further. His eyes fell onto the dresser where a full syringe sat, loaded with clear liquid. Another note rested below it.

 _"Hush now dear children,_

 _It must be this way to weary of life and exceptions._

 _Rest now my children for soon we'll away,_

 _Into the calm and the quite._

 _Come little children I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment,_

 _Come little children the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows."_

L lifted the note and growled lowly as his eyes fell onto a final note. "I'm sorry. If I am to teach him. I must be unrestrained. Before your temper is further antagonized… This was his choice."

* * *

B lifted the dirt at the entrance of a seemingly empty warehouse. Lifting it delicately he scented it lightly. "I see. Mello. Smell this, tell me what you think."

Crinkling his nose as he stared at the ravened alpha. "You're kidding right?" He sighed in annoyance when the expression of the other did not change, only holding the dirt out closer. "Yeah… This isn't weird…" Mello leaned in and sniffed the dirt in Beyond's palm. "It smells like dirt."

Narrowing his crimson eyes and releasing an irritated huff. "Wrong. Smell with your instincts. Dig deep, feel the beast inside your soul. You are an alpha. Act accordingly."

Mello closed his eyes and breathed in deep and released slowly as they discussed on the way to the warehouse. Taking a deep scent again of the displaced earth. Mello's blue eyes flew open. "Struggle. Distress. And…"

Beyond nodded as he dropped the dirt, "L was downed here." Beyond scented the air as Mello did the same. Beyond closed his eyes to focus in his sense of smell. Growling lowly, "So was the Widow… and… Him." His voice took a sharp turn as he snarled out. "I'll kill him."

Mello tilted his head and closed his eyes, following his mentor's lead. "I smell… L, and Near… the distress scent was Near's… Lilies… and Pomegranate. But there's another… Like a plum?"

The ravened alpha nodded to the other and searched the ground. "For now, the other trails are well covered. We'll have to follow the one that presents itself." Crouching down Beyond touched the ground with tousled dirt and began following the trail. Mello did his best to hide his limp. Observing what Beyond seemed to be following.

After a long period of silence Mello finally broke the glass. "I think that's the warehouse we're Matt was being kept. I remember the boxes."

Beyond carried forward without much of a reaction, only placing his hands into his pockets. "This is not Matt's trail. The scent is wrong. If I had to guess it is Near's."

Beyond froze instantly as Mello walked into the back of him. "Hey! What's the big – Oh…" Mello's eyes fell onto a cave like entrance.

Glancing a sinister grin over his shoulder, "Your lead, whelp."

* * *

Light's eyes opened slowly, his muscles ached, his throat dry and his stomach rumbling. He scented the air tiredly. A small smile formed when he scented three different scents. He could detect Shea's, he could also pinpoint that she was and still is pacing. He could smell another he hadn't detected yet before. And finally, honey and vanilla. His voice was strained as he propped himself up against the wall. "Hey Sayu… Remember when we were kids and one of us had a sore throat? Mom would always have shaved ice?" Sayu stiffened instantly as a pair of deep indigo eyes fell onto her with a curious expression. "Why did you lie? Why did you let me think you were gone?"

Shea handed Sayu the key, silently nodded and gestured to Misa to leave the room with her. Sayu let out a shuddered breath as the other two left. "Onii… I did it to keep you safe… Obviously, it didn't work. Are you ready to come out so we can clean you up?"

Light smiled bitterly and wiggled himself over to the door, "Yeah. On my count."

"One." They both pressed their hands on the knob.

"Two." Both keys slid into the lock.

"Three." Both keys turned in opposite directions.

"Oof!" Light flopped out of the room in a heap. Sayu blinked a couple of times before tears started to well in her eyes. "Oh, Sayu… I'm so happy to see you're alright." Light weakly held his arms out.

Sayu scooped him up into a swift hug. "I'm so sorry! This is my fault! Shea… She offered me an out. I'm free of all my debts but the one for her. But I don't mind. She's a good alpha… She isn't like the rest of them. She's a lot like L, you know? She's wicked smart, kind of strange, but very nice once you get past that thorny exterior."

Light nodded as Shea and Misa reentered the room. Clearing her throat Shea, motioned for Sayu to take Light to the bathroom. "It's time we got you cleaned up and fed a good meal. You must be starved."

Light sighed happily when he was brought to the large soaking tub with lavender oils and giant mounds of bubbles. Rose scented shampoo awaited with chamomile lotion on the counter. The three gently helped him remove his remaining clothes and helped him into the tub. Light purred slightly as his achy muscles breached the warm, steaming water. Shea nodded to Misa and she smiled and left the bathroom. Sayu gently rinsed Light's hair and lathered it thoroughly. Shea gently lifted his arms and washed them with a soft sponge. Her eyes focused on her task, never wandering. She smirked and handed Light the sponge, "I trust you can wash your own unmentionables."

Light smirked and nodded taking the sponge from her. Though, through closer inspection he could detect an air of sadness and unrest in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it something I did?"

Shea gave a matronly smile, "Of course not. How could you have? I just have a lot on my mind. We'll talk about it later. I enjoy speaking with you." She ruffled his wet hair and chuckled quietly, "I'll start making you a proper meal, Misa is fetching you a robe and a warm towel. Stay in as long as you like. Just… Don't fall asleep. Wouldn't want you drowning now. Sayu will stay and keep you company. Much to my surprise… It seems you two have some catching up to do."

* * *

Near stared intently in one direction. _'That scent… They have come for me…'_ He stared, helplessly bound to a chair with duct tape. The longer he stared the more the hair on his neck began to raise. _'So this is what a waning suppressant feels like…'_ The room began to fill with the crisp scent of lemon and sage. _'I'm beginning to see why they suppressed him.'_ Near glanced his eyes to the other alpha who had began to hold impossibly still. Near scented the air and smirked as the distinct scent of chocolate and cream began to intermingle with the crisp scent that overwhelmed the room, his nose crinkled slightly. _'Not the greatest combination. But it can only mean one thing. I'm saved.'_

Beyond emerged from the darkness with a murderous smile as Arthur growled lowly. "Ah! Well, well, well. If it isn't my," Beyond raised his hands out of his pockets and made sarcastic quotations with his fingers, "big brother." Mello curved around Beyond with eyes locked onto the opposing alpha. "Yes. Whelp. I believe holding your own against him will prove you to be capable and worth my time."

Cracking his neck and fingers Mello stepped up with a confident smile, one Near hadn't seen before. Mello was confident, which seemed to be unlocking higher levels of pheromones, on top of him focusing his pheromone output. Near winced as the waves of pheromones clashed in the room. He looked back up to see Arthur and Mello had lunged towards each other and Beyond was no where in sight.

Near could feel quick tugs at the tape binding him. He trailed his glance down to see the ravened alpha quickly working the tape with a razor sharp knife. "Don't wiggle around too much. That's a good way to get cut." His ruby eyes flashed up and smirked at Near who was staring at him bewildered.

"B-but… How? So quickly? Has time passed so rapidly? Am I going insane? Am I dreaming? Ouch!" Near let out a quick yelp as the tip of the knife barely nicked a fingertip.

"Did that feel like a dream?" The elder alpha's voice deadpanned. Near's arms fell to his sides loosely and he stood quickly to aid Mello before getting yanked back by Beyond. "Not this time. This is his ground to prove."

Near glanced his eyes over to the dueling alpha's that wielded sharp blades and heavy blows. Mello wore a wide Cheshire like grin as he both skillfully dodged and dove in for attacks. His eyes darkened when his blade made contact and sunk into his opponent. Beyond smirked deviously before asserting his own pheromones, flooding the room and nearly suffocating all around him. He slowly walked up as Mello backed off.

"A word? Dear brother. Should I find you ever again. I'll end you. I'll give you this chance. It's only fair… In your words, "It's not your fault you're weak." Isn't that what you said to me? After you finally caught up to me? Weak? For being in love? Mm, yes, those were your words." Beyond growled as he pulled the blade from Arthur's shoulder. "Run. Before I change my mind."

Arthur stared at his younger brother in horror before he darted towards the exit. Beyond narrowed his eyes and called after the retreating figure. "As fast as you can!"

Arthur wheezed as his blood loss became more and more and the pain grew with every step. Remembering how he himself taunted Brian for being a weakling for being in love. "Now I see… It's your greatest strength. You'll regret letting me live…"

Beyond turned to Mello and Near, his eyes landing on the youngest alpha. "I believe it's time you returned to L… He's alone now…"

* * *

Light happily ate everything on his plate. And sipped on fragrant tea. Dabbing his mouth elegantly, he glanced at the ebony haired maiden. "How have you not gone insane?"

Shea looked up from the locket in her hands. "I see him. Every night. He's always in my dreams. At first I dismissed them as a broken heart. But… I feel him. I know it to be him. But, after learning about bonded mates. I know. It's him. We've been communicating even with those awful suppressants in his system. He was able to over come them. Sometimes. I wish I could sleep forever, just to be with him."

The brunette sighed, "So… What is on your mind?"

Deep indigo eyes trailed away from Light and out into the gardens. "I met with L…" Light's honeyed eyes widened as he subconsciously leaned in. "I offered him a way to get you back. He turned it down."

Light could feel his body go numb, his extremities went limp and his eyes grew almost hollow. "But…"

Standing up and propping a pillow up behind Light she sighed, "I'm sure he had his reasons. I… can't imagine what that is like. Because in all my years… After meeting my mate… He's all I've ever wanted. And that's what I offered him. I offered him a fair trade. My mate for his."

A burning sting came to amber eyes as he relaxed into the pillow behind him. "He… Wouldn't trade your mate for me?"

Shea mentally grinned, "Oh, hunny, I'm sure it's some whimsical ideal of justice. I have done a great deal of wrongs in my searching." She gently smoothed down Light's chestnut hair. "I understand you will need some time to process this for yourself. Please, seek me out if you need anyone to talk to… We both know how empty lonely can feel." Shea stood quickly gave him a sad smile and briskly walked out of the room. Leaving Light to draw his own conclusions.


	9. Mission Abandonment

Beyond and Mello started walking out of the labyrinth like tramway as Near stumbled behind them. "Take me with you."

Beyond shifted a glance over his shoulder as a dripping sound echoed through the darkness. "Not happening. I cannot take both of L's babes."

Near shook his head slightly, "No wait. I don't mean that I want to be trained or taken in. But the rest of this investigation can only be solved on foot. There's no ivory tower work left to be done. If I want to see this through to the end I have to leave my castle. That. And I have information, information you'll both need in order to proceed quicker." Near's eyes widened at the narrowing of scarlet irises. "Uh! Not that you guys wouldn't figure it out. But I imagine the trail is well covered. She didn't become the Widow by making minor mistakes. I know where they are. I know where Light and Matt are. Subject A was careless enough to leave his information where I could see it."

Mello smirked and shifted a stare at Beyond. "Aww. Can we keep him?" Beyond gave a low growl and jerked his head, motioning for them to exit. Mello smirked at Near and waved him to follow.

-x-

L paced in front of his computer growling lowly. He froze when a transmission came through. Darting towards his keyboard he quickly answered. He breathed a slight sigh of relief when he heard Near's monotonous voice. "L. I am safe. I was retrieved by B and M. I am, however, taking to the road with them. I will keep you informed as information arises that is of value." The transmission ended and L hung his head.

"Very well. Near."

-x-

Beyond smirked mischievously at Near, "Keeping him out of the loop?"

Near sighed as his slid the inconspicuous device back into his pocket. "I've disabled the tracking device in it from day one. He won't be able to follow us. I can't risk an angry alpha bursting into a quiet mission. If we're going to succeed? We'll need to go in silent, snatch and go." His ashen eyes darted towards the raven. "That means all of us. I'm under the impression your implication in this matter is on a very involved level."

Beyond huffed a small snicker, "Don't you worry about me."

* * *

Ships bells, dock master's calls, the smell of fish and salty air surrounded them. Beyond stood with his hands in his pockets as Mello and Near spoke with a ferryman. Mello growled and stepped away from them. "He says the isle we want to go to is haunted. Nothing there but ghosts."

Beyond nodded staring out at the water. "He isn't wrong."

Near sighed softly and started releasing a pheromone that shifted Beyond's mindless stare towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Look, we're just very worried about our friends. Last we heard they were headed over to the Isle of Skye as a camping expedition. They've been out of reach for two weeks, they said they'd contact us in one. Whatever happens to us on that Isle, won't be your doing, nor your fault. However, if something did happen to them, it would be your fault that the families of our friends could not find restitution."

Mello looked quickly between Near and Beyond. "What?"

Beyond gave a crooked smile, "Whatever he's saying. He's lying. But that beta seems to be eating it up." Beyond watched the ferryman run his fingers through his hair, rub the back of his neck while looking down and give a quick nod. "I haven't scented that particular pheromone since A. Where he lacked in brute strength and intimidation… He made up for in persuasion. It's a rare pheromone. He'll never match you in brute strength or pheromone levels. But, his silver tongue… That's where his strength lies." Beyond's eyes widened before looking back out to the water. "L… You destructive bastard… I see what you did."

Mello glanced back towards the approaching ferryman and a grinning Near. "I see. He recreated LABS…. Didn't he?" Beyond gave a quick and silent nod. "And I'm your replacement. The brute strength. Near is A's… Cunning stealth. Light must be his own, leaving Matt to be… Hers."

Beyond watched the two pass them, "No. Matt is his true replacement. Although a beta, he's a very strong one. With three agreeing team members, they'll follow his strategy. Light is hers… the tactician." Beyond followed behind the other two, keeping his gaze downcast and his near bed steeled, keeping his own pheromone levels at an all time low.

Mello felt his stomach drop as his mind raced, _'All this time… I thought me and Near were real contenders for L's position… We never were…'_

The ferryman sighed as Near signed release papers, releasing the ferryman of any responsibility after they left his vessel. Beyond and Mello boarded and the small fishing boat left port for the island that most likely matched the description.

Mello sat next to Beyond and across from Near at a small table on the aft of the boat. "So, what's the plan?"

Near nodded and started drawing on the back of the map of the island. "He said he'd take us to the abandoned docks. He said the occupied docks are too dangerous. He wasn't very specific on why. Which leads me to believe… The WidowMakers are there. That, or we're about to make the drug bust of the century." Near waited for at least a tension breaking chuckle, but only silence followed. "Anyway, it seems that there is a large building on the center." He circled a large structure Like impression on the map. "My guess, is that is where they are. There seems to be a few small structures, but something that would need the amount of security to hold our friends would have to be large."

The other two alphas nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Light scented the air and gasped slightly. "Matt?" Leaving his bed Light wandered to the door. Glancing down to the note on the dresser that had a couple of white pills next to a bottle of water. "Light, please take these if you are in any discomfort."

Light gave a soft smile before popping the pills in his mouth and drinking the water. _'At least she cares.'_ He pulled the weighted door open slowly before slipping into the hallway. Admiring the interior design once again he started smelling the air. A scent of fresh baked bread caught his nose and he followed the smell. "Oh well. If Matt is here… He can wait a little longer. He isn't distressed."

Light came down some half circle stairs from the second level and entered a marbled entranceway. He tilted his head and smiled at the natural lighting of the room, casting few shadows. The main door in the front overlooked the gardens. He turned to follow the scent and was met with a view of the harbor. He sighed at the beauty of the afternoon sun illuminating and reflecting the water. Misa came around the corner to the grand kitchen and squeaked at the sight of Light. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were out and about! Come! You must be here for my bread then!"

Light followed the bubbly blonde into the light yellow kitchen, accented with dark woods and light blue accents. He grinned at the multitude of baked goods sitting on the windowsill to cool. "I heard that apple was your favorite. So I baked apple pie, apple fritters, and some apple cinnamon bread!" The beta chirped happily.

Light nodded and smelled the air again, "They smell great. Thank you, Misa? Right? That's your name?"

She nodded and smiled as she handed him one of the small fritters. "Yes. That is Misa's name. Oh. And I was instructed to bring you to your friend once you were walking about. Come!" She happily waved him to follow. Light smiled and greedily grabbed the loaf of bread before trailing behind her.

Tossing the bread between his hands because of the temperature. "Why? Why would you bring me to my friend?" They passed a set of French doors that were wide open, letting the breeze flow into them. Light froze and scented the air. "No…" Misa stopped and glanced at him quizzicality. Light ran towards a small guest house and kicked the door open, wildly scenting the air. "He… Was here? And he didn't take me with him?"

The brunette glanced down sadly as silent tears escaped his eyes. Misa huffed loudly from running after Light. "Light, you took off! Her voice lost all enthusiasm when she pieced the puzzle together. "Oh no… Light… I…"

Turning around with tears streaming Light buried his face into the blonde's shoulder and sobbed quietly, holding the bread tightly. "He left me! He abandoned me! I was only twenty five yards away! He…" His voice lost all of its power. "Abandoned me."

Misa glanced around the guest house that once housed a wounded L. "I'm so sorry, Light."

* * *

 ** _A/N: For being so patient with me. I've given three chapters in a short amount of time. If I get more time I'll update again. My updating will be a little sporadic, and I'm sorry. But! The next chapter is already in the works!_**

 ** _Fun hint: ?'/ .)8 : 8/ 5)343. (It's alright if you can't figure it out. I would prefer if you don't know the code not to bother with it.)_**

 ** _P.s: My daughter spilled Pepsi on my keyboard, so I'm trying to fix my errors as I spot them. Sorry._**


	10. Leveling the Field

Light trailed behind Misa with downcast eyes as the scent of both Matt and his sister became stronger. Misa opened the door with a key and nodded to Sayu, letting Light pass through the entrance.

"Light! I was so worried!" Matt moved so quickly it seemed as if he was only an orange flash. Before Light could speak Matt had thrown his arms around Light, hugging tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" His eyes drifted to the image of Misa before growling lowly. "What is she doing here?"

Light glanced back towards Misa with saddened honeyed eyes. "Misa is helping me. Please don't growl at her."

"But! But she –!"

Light shook his head slowly. "She? No. Our real problem sat not 25 yards from us. L was here." Matt stared at Light before widening his own emerald eyes before lowering them away from Light's gaze. "He was here and he left us. Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but it might be time to start considering that they may be our only allies right now. Traded for whoever Shea's mate is."

Matt gulped slightly, "Then, there's someone I need to show you."

* * *

The sun fell slowly over the horizon, casting brilliant orange and crimson over the island. Matt walked next to Light with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry. I can't say I know a whole lot about the situation as a whole."

The brunette nodded silently as the sun reflected copper hues from his hair. "It's not your fault, Matt. So this… Brian. Is both L's brother and Shea's mate?" Light stopped and stared up to the sky that was beginning to darken as some of the brightest stars began to shine. "And, he was a key player in L's old investigation team?" The red head nodded silently allowing Light to catch himself up to speed with what him and Sayu had briefed him on. Light nodded before taking a deep breath in through his nose. "So… Is Shea the only one who hasn't lied to me?"

Matt shrugged, "I haven't. And I'm telling you. L wouldn't have ever stopped looking for you. He lo –"

"Stop!" Light sneered out. "I don't care. If he is trying to find a way to bring me home? He'll find that Shea isn't an easy person to negotiate with. She gave him the easiest way out of this. One day, he'll have to grow up! He can't win every angle!" The brunette groaned in frustration before storming inside the manor, with Matt following quickly behind him with his head hung.

* * *

The sun fell beyond the horizon, giving way to the inky, star filled sky. The eldest alpha scented the air before sighing quietly. "This is now or never. There are few scent traces on the island. As Near theorized, The WidowMakers are here. Nice work, pup."

Near happily grinned. "Right. We're unsure of their numbers or their armed capabilities. So we need to be as silent as possible. I think it best if Mello and I went for Light. We'd be far less inconspicuous. A little harder to detect. Or as L would say, live bait. B will draw most of their attention. When I last scouted with L, Matt was unharmed. He is more than likely locked up."

Mello growled lowly, "I only came for Matt."

Near sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. Subject B should look for answers about any possible movements. Mello will go for Matt and I will go for Light."

Beyond scowled and crinkled his nose, "I don't think it's smart to split up."

Near started to look into the windows of the building. "Can you imagine the attention three alphas would draw moving together? That would be fine if this wasn't a silent mission. Even so… the likelihood of this succeeding is less than fourteen percent."

Beyond brought his thumb up to his lip, that reminded both of the younger alphas distinctly of L. "Right. However, we shouldn't go in blind. We at least need to scout out the exterior and try to get a lay of the land before trying to blindly stumble through the dark."

The other two nodded in agreement. Mello pointed the directions each should go, "We'll meet back here when we've gathered our information."

* * *

Beyond circled around into the gardens, keeping low, his eyes fell on the gazebo. The small structure had been completely covered in scarlet carsons. A stubborn rose that refused to bloom unless constantly cared for. The ravened alpha gasped slightly under his breath when a woman stood up from a crouching position. Ducking behind a large white lilac shrub he tried to choke back his call towards her. _'It's you…'_

Shea stood and glanced over her shoulder before smirking deviously. _'You were always terrible at sneaking around.'_ She sighed happily as she clipped a few of the dying roses from their tangled vines.

Quickly retreating back to the dock they had originally landed on, Beyond sat onto the rickety wooden structure and stared at his reflection in the water. "What am I doing?"

Mello slowly walked up to Beyond. "I saw Light. He's on the southwest end of the home.

Both men glanced over to Near who seemed to be breathing heavily. "Matt is being held on the west of the manor, I think the woman with him saw me. I'm not very good at this."

Both alphas rolled their eyes at the youngest. Beyond nodded then stood, "I believe I was very close to being detected, if not exposed."

Mello growled out, "Are you guys kidding me?! Am I the only one who didn't get spotted?!"

Beyond clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth and growled in a hushed toned, "Shut the hell up! Do you want to be killed? Alright. There is an entrance at the rear that faces the harbor. The gardens are compromised, one of them is out there. Alright. So Near, head southwest once in the manor, according to Mello that is where Light is being held. And Mello, follow your nose. Go west. I'll head up that way but I'll take the south way. It seems all the living corridors are in the same spot." Beyond started before stopping abruptly causing the other two to walk into him. "Right. Then there's this." Beyond handed a .9mm pistol to Mello. He then waved a couple of switchblades up and grinned wolfishly. "I must prefer close combat."

Mello nodded and took the gun tucking it in the same spot Beyond once concealed it. In the back hem of his pants.

* * *

Once inside they all darted up the stairs, low and silent, then separating at the top. Mello made directly for where Matt was. Gently pushing the door open he walked in with the gun held up on Sayu, his voice was quiet but laced with intent. "I don't want any trouble. But I will put you down to get my mate back."

Sayu broke eye contact at the scent of the pheromones, held her hands up and nodded silently, slowly dropping to her knees. "Just don't hurt anyone here. They're all my family."

Mello reached his hand out as Matt started at it. "Mels… I…" Receiving a harsh growl, Matt instinctually followed Mello. "I'm sorry. I hope we get to work together again once everyone has been properly informed."

Sayu smiled sincerely, "It would be an honor."

Mello snarled slightly, grabbing Matt by the hand and dragging him out by the hand. As they exited they collided with Near. The white haired boy was in a panic, "Light wasn't there!" Mello growled and pulled Matt along.

"Regroup. We at least have Matt. I'm sure he was there!" The three of them flew down the stairs and rounded the corner to be met with the image of the Widow herself. She stood with an absolutely calm face, wearing what looked to be a tighter fitting traditional ninja outfit. Her legs wrapped in ebony silencing any of her movements. A sheathed katana laid rest on her right hip wrapped in black, an ebony wakizashi tied to her waist and strapped to her back and tilted for easy access.

"I can do this! I can end it now!" Mello pulled the gun and lined the sights. Only to hear a gun cocking next to Near's head.

"Not too smart, thought you would have learned by now." A higher pitched voice spilled out like silk. A blonde with shining sapphire eyes grinned from behind the barrel of a gun.

Near shook his head and shouted, "Do it! It's worth it! Shoot her!"

Mello placed his finger on the trigger and began to slowly exhale. Shea crouched slightly, readying her muscles. Both Mello and Shea widened their eyes when Light darted in front of her holding a gun towards the two intruding alphas. "Not tonight. If you want her, you'll have to go through me." His amber eyes narrowed, the dim lighting gave them a slightly rust shine.

* * *

Beyond flinched when he heated the commotion downstairs. "Busted." He pressed on, looking for any more information on what the WidowMakers could be up to. He opened the last door in the hall. His eyes fell into a deep blue room with white fixtures.

Glancing around the room, lifting papers and throwing assorted pieces of parchment around, he began to scent the air still slightly haunches over the desk. "Not a good move. Show yourself!" Beyond startled slightly when the bedskirt moved next to his feet and a quiet cry was heard. Growing annoyed with the activity, he reached under the bed and pulled a struggling child out from underneath. Yanking the small boy up, he growled loudly. "Who are you!"

The small boy opened his eyes, causing the enraged alpha to slowly drop to his knees while crinkling his brow in anguish. Mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide with disbelief. After a few moments of absolute speechlessness, the raven finally spoke. "How… How old are you?"

Ruby eyes stared back into crimson pools of confusion. "I'll be six years old when the leaves start to fall. In September."

Lost for words, Beyond pulled the boy into his arms. He felt his jaw quiver as a mass of distress pheromones were released outwards. He pulled the young boy's body tighter into his embrace and took a deep breath. Lemon and pomegranate. "My… My son…"


	11. In the Calm

Mello narrowed his brilliant eyes, keeping Beyond's words close to the forefront of his mind. "You'll lose friends." Before he could react Shea started laughing. "What are we doing? This is ridiculous! Allow me to restart this. Welcome to my home." She stepped next to Light and gently set her hand on the pistol lowering it from Mello, she set her intense gaze on the intruders. "You are welcomed visitors and guests. However, due to the nature of my current socioeconomic status, I'll have to request that you stay. I, in fact, advise it. I will contact L to take home willing parties." Her eyes fell onto Mello. "Though, I think you'll find your numbers smaller. Matt? Dear? How goes your investigation?"

Matt shifted his eyes around nervously at the tension before taking a deep breath and making eye contact with the female alpha. "Uh. Sayu and I have tracked down the likely hiding places for Arthur."

Shea nodded, "Can I ask you a question?" Matt nodded and shrugged. She grinned and approached Misa, placing her hand onto the gun also lowering her aim from Near. Slowly she began to remove it from the beta's hand. "Do you want to leave?"

Matt's emerald eyes shot to the ground as he silently shook his head. "This place has all the necessary technologies that I require to see this case to the end… and… I've made friends here."

Shea made a pleased hum as she nodded and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "I understand that I have wronged you, what was your name?" Her eyes fell onto the blonde alpha. "You have to decide where your loyalties lie. Not your friendships. Your loyalties." Mello wiped tears away from his eyes, tucking the gun back into the seat of his pants in frustration. "I think you'll find your loyalties lie with me." Her indigo eyes shifted to the youngest alpha before cracking a smirk. "Very talented aren't you? For the time being. Your vessel has sunk and you are stranded. It would be in your best interest to get comfortable."

Near glanced his ashen stare down to the floor releasing a relieved sigh. "Thank science that worked…"

Mello growled slightly, "I don't need you interfering, you freak!" He then glanced at a sullen Matt before crinkling his nose.

Near's eyes landed onto Light who was eyeing up the other two. "Mello? Can we set our differences aside? We have bigger problems right now." Light scoffed and headed upstairs behind Shea.

Mello watched Light climb the stairs and nodded quietly. "Right. First thing, let's explore. I doubt Light would be willing to show us around. And I don't want HER showing me around." His eyes instantly flashed towards Misa.

The beta smiled and tilted her head with a pleasant smile. "I'd prefer not to be anywhere near you. But, the alpha of the home has spoken. Until further notice, you are her guests, which makes you my responsibility. Let's go. Should we start with the home? Or would you prefer to start outside. Personally, I think it would be best if we toured the estate in the morning. When we have proper lighting." She gave a knowing nod before turning around into the kitchen. "Let me know when you're ready."

-x-

Shea stopped in front of her double doors, "Light? Are you sure? Are you sure that was wise?"

Light glanced at the wood on his door before dropping his gaze to the floor. "It was the right thing to do." He pushed his door open and slinked into his room.

Shea nodded before turning her gaze to her doors. Her pupils dilated when the distinct scent of a stress pheromone came into focus. She bursted the door open, growling lowly. Her breath hitched when her eyes landed on the scene. "It really is you…"

Her eyes landed on her son, curled up on the bed in a tight embrace, asleep. Trailing her resplendent eyes up slightly she smiled gently when she saw B curled around him protectively, his eyes open. Silently staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the edge of the bed. "I never told you. Because, I thought you were a dream. By the time I knew it was you… How could I have told you? Oh, by the way, you have a son who asks to hear stories about you every day? Or, so, funny thing is, our pup survived impossible scenarios?" B watched her lower lip quiver before cupping her own face into her hands. "I understand if you hate me."

B reached over and gently rubbed his thumb in circular motions on her hip. "Never. I… could never hate you." His eyes softened when she peeked at him through her fingers as a ghost of a smirk caressed his lips. "You're all I've thought about."

* * *

Near opened his eyes and let out a groggy yawn. Sniffing the air, he gave a tiny smirk. "Breakfast?" He set his feet on the ground and found a freshly pressed outfit. "Hmm?" Lifting the perfectly pressed and fresh white shirt, he shifted his eyes around before taking a deep breath. "Lavender. Interesting."

Glancing his ashen eyes down towards two different sets of trousers he raised an eyebrow when he read a script like handwriting. "I wasn't sure what you'd be more comfortable in. So, I've laid out jeans and regular slacks. Feel free to join us at any time. – S"

Near sighed as he slipped off his dirty clothing and slipped into the jeans and long sleeved white shirt. He took a look around the room. Modern in style, whites and creams met black and mahogany. A simple but tasteful mocha rug under the king sized bed. Mahogany bed and matching set with cream blankets and white pillows. A set of black framed French doors led to a balcony that overlooked the west side of the estate. The art on the wall had an edge with sharp lines and bold colors such as red and deep orange.

The scent of the meal downstairs once again caught his nose and his stomach let out a beastly rumble. Releasing a deep breath, his mind began to race as he approached the door. _'How welcome are we really? Mello did point a gun at her. We tried to take her captives… But how captive are they really? There are far to many variables that are unknown to me. I dislike not knowing things. Where did Beyond go? Did he befall a trap? I remember That beta… He said she'd rip him apart.'_ Near blinked a couple of times and looked around the main hall of the upper story. "Oh no… I'm lost."

He could hear humming coming from the library. Peeking around the archway his eyes landed on the illustrious Widow herself. A small boy groaned from behind the grand desk, "Mom, I'm hungry! And I want to see the strangers!"

Shea sighed and continued to read a book from a large plush, royal purple armchair. "After your mathematics."

Near studied the young boy more, _'Her son. Explains why she was so aggressive when we were first discovered. And the boy himself.'_ Near watched him more but felt his breath catch when the boy looked up and displayed a blinding smile behind ebony hair and crimson eyes. Near gave a sheepish wave back. _'He's a spitting image of Beyond. Even looks like him in all the photos from L's childhood. Even the same slightly upturned nose. Other than the triplets eyes, there were subtle differences. A had the highest cheekbones, L had the most narrow face, and B always had a slightly upturned nose and fuller cheeks.'_

Near blinked a couple of times when he heard a feminine throat clear. He glanced over to her only to receive a knowing smile and a head motion to come closer. Near shifted an uneasy stare around the room before trepidatiously entering and approaching.

Shea nodded at him, "This room is deceiving. It's more of an archive than a library. Any answers you seek will more than likely be here."

"Mom! I'm done! Can I go now?" The young boy tugged on his mother's shirt with pleading eyes. Shea smiled and nodded. The boy smiled brightly and tugged on Near's shirt, "Wanna go eat with me?"

Near stared down at him before nodding. He blushed when his stomach howled loudly. "Right. So, let's go."

The boy nodded and dragged Near by the hand towards the kitchen. "My name is Jasper. Mommy told me stories about my dad and his friends." Jasper paused and looked up with a sincere smile as his grip tightened slightly on Near's hand. "Thank you, for bringing my daddy home."

Near stared at the young boy in disbelief. _'So. He is Brian's son.'_ "You're welcome?"

They continued walking in silence as Jasper lead Near to the kitchen, "You never told me your name. Mom says that it's rude not to introduce yourself when someone introduces themselves to you."

Near smirked slightly, "She's absolutely right. My name is Nate." Near's smirk turned into a bigger smile when they reached the kitchen. Jasper waved at Misa and Sayu who were diligently making a meal. They both waved back with bright smiles.

Jasper dropped Near's hand and darted at full speed towards Beyond, diving onto his back making playful growling sounds. Startling slightly before growling back while spinning around, a huge smile plastered on his face. Near gave a crooked smile while his thoughts drifted back to Beyond's file. _'Not even close.'_ Near startled when a loud thud was heard.

Blinking rapidly he attempted to stifle a laugh when he located the source. Beyond had fallen, holding his hands up towards the excited child. "Alright! Alright! You win! Only because if I get up I might upchuck. But next time! Oh! I'll get you!"

Jasper squealed and dove onto Beyond, completely knocking him over, both laughing. Light leaned in the archway to the dining room. "They bonded quickly." He said with a hint of a smile to be heard.

Near nodded, "Mm, I imagine I would bond quickly with my father as well. Regardless of the age. If he were around and cared as much as Brian seems to."

Matt squeezed between Light and Near, "You guys just going to take up the whole damned doorway?"

"Language!" Beyond scowled from the floor.

Matt chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head, "My bad." Light and Near shared a brief smile before taking places at the table. Shea elegantly carried herself to her normal place at the head of the table and patiently waited for everyone else. Her hands folded together, staring out the large window watching the water.

Sayu and Misa began setting the table for the morning meal as Mello sulked down from his room. Everyone placed themselves at the table and started grabbing food. Mello cleared his throat. Near glanced at Mello with a suspicious glance as he watched the corner of the blonde's lip curve upward. "I'm catholic."

Shea blinked a couple of times before gracefully smiling and laying her hands out to the side, "Then in the presence of a guest religion, we will pray." Light stared at her right hand and a Beyond raised an eyebrow at her left. They glanced at each other and everyone at the table joined hands. She smirked at Mello before leading the prayer. "Our Father who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name; Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil." Her indigo eyes met Mello's sapphire as a triumphant smirk passed her plush lips.

Near's stomach let loose another loud, angry roar. "So… Now we can eat?" She chuckled quietly behind her hand and nodded her head. Everyone began to greedily dig into their food.


	12. Deliverance

**_-36 Hours Prior-_**

A room was completely pitch dark with nothing but a large monitor on the wall, lit up to a desktop image of Light hugging L tightly around his waist as Quillish snapped a photo of the two. L watched the monitor flicker and then go black he nestled himself into the large black leather chair further, but still remaining haunched. His lips slowly curved upward, as his knees came closer to his chest, when a continuous stream of information began uploading into a file onto the desktop. Quillish rounded the corner with a hot cup of tea and a small bowl of sugar cubes. "There has been a breach in the cyber security of our mainframe." The faithful beta flicked the lights on in the study causing L to momentarily squint.

After his eyes had adjusted he placed his finger onto his lower lip. L gave a nod of acknowledgement. "I'm aware. There is only one hacker able to get into our system that quickly. I'm not concerned." His large eyes sped through the files. "I'm far more concerned with the activity that I'm seeing in his report, however. Quillish. Call off the search. We cannot breach that island."

Raising his grey eyebrows in interest, "And why is that?"

L's ashen eyes flicked over to the elder beta, wavering slightly in doubt, "Its wired to destruct after a time frame after being taken. The details are lacking in the explosives' location, duration or even purpose. However, I cannot risk their lives for a futile rescue attempt, if she wanted them dead, they'd already be that way. It's become apparent that she will contact me. Or so says my contact."

"Might I be as bold as to ask who your contact is?"

The alpha smirked darkly as he lifted his tea with his fingers delicately, "Mail. He's never once betrayed me. He never will."

 ** _-Current time-_**

A high pitched series of sounds released themselves through the laptop speakers. L raised his eyebrows as he glanced over his shoulder towards the digital monitor hooked to the wall. "How did you manage that?" Placing his hands in his pockets, he cocked his head to the side with a wide smirk.

Every single transmitter ever given to a Wammy house resident was lit all at once, just south of Sheffield. All placed exactly far enough apart to spell the letter 'L', flashing perfectly together to light and blink simultaneously. The column that held all current and previous agents names were flashing at the same time. "So you figured out those gifts I've been giving." His eyes wandered through the list as he let out a quiet huff of laughter. "Even got A's from him. Clever girl."

* * *

Quietly sitting at the table, Light was eating his soup that he had prepared with Misa for the group for dinner. Sayu and Beyond silently sat down with their own bowls and ate in silence. Matt, Mello and Near all quietly joined them with Jasper in tow. Jasper rolled his eyes at his bowl of food perched up next to his previously estranged father. "Don't everybody talk at once. Sheesh, we need mom here, she's clearly the only conversationalist. It doesn't matter what side whose on, all I know, is we're all good people, so we should at least be able to eat this good food in contentment of each other's company."

Beyond smiled at Jasper and messed his hair up. He opened his mouth to speak only to have his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare. Light had dropped his spoon and ran for the stairs with Sayu and Misa directly behind him. Jasper looked down and sighed as he stood up, holding his hand out for Beyond to take. "I think there's something I should tell you."

-x-

A rhythmic beat finally settled on the machine, the air breather settled into a steady breath. Light sighed and collapsed onto a chair next to a hospital bed. Misa gently held a cold cloth to a warm forehead of the occupant. Sayu cleaned up the mess from around the room and the syringe.

High pitched beeps could be heard from outside the door. The door lock clicked and the door slowly fell open. "Daddy… please don't be mad."

Beyond's eyes fell onto an exact twin of Jasper. Who stood up and happily greeted him with a hug, "I couldn't wait until it was my turn to play again! But nooo, Russell insisted he see you too… We wanted to play at the same time… but someone had to stay with Mio."

Beyond's eyes darted back and forth between the identical twins before his eyes slowly lifted to a young, fair skinned girl. Her ebony hair laid out on the pillow, it was well groomed and braided in some spots. Misa held a cool towel to her forehead as Light gently stroked her bangs. His eyes met Beyond's bewildered stare. "When I was going through the library at the Wammy House, I stumbled across an article accusing parents of killing their alpha females. However, that wasn't the case, they weren't killing Z-type alphas… they just never made it to be very old. They're very fragile. It seems this one's body has already chosen what she is to be. Shea told me that when she was very young she could never go outside because she would always get sick, or get hurt. It wasn't long after she was able to go outside she was sent to the Wammy House."

Beyond remained silent, his eyes never departing the young girl in the bed. Her nails were painted a soft petal pink, her skin well cared for, her room smelled of lilac and citrus. Her pheromones were already overwhelmingly strong.

Slowly the alpha reached the side of the bed, he gently caressed the silky, porcelain skin on the girl's hand. Not saying a word, but willing the others out of the room. Almost in unison, they all looked down and silently shuffled out of the room. Leaving Beyond to slowly sit next to the bed, eyes still focused on the young one.

Jasper and Russell shifted an uneasy stare between the two of them. Sayu smiled and set a gentle hand on both of their shoulders. "He's just in shock. He'll come around."

Beyond stared at the gentle curves of Mio's face as his eyes began to sting and water. "You look just like your mother. I wish I could have been here for you. Even just a little sooner…" He took a deep shaky breath. Leaving one hand cupping beneath hers, he brought the other up to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" His breaths grew deeper and shakier.

His eyes widened when a tiny squeeze grasped his hand. His deep scarlet eyes glanced up quickly, dropping tears as his face jetted up to behold the sight, only to be meet with a resplendent indigo eyes and a gentle smile. "You're a spitting image of your mother."

Her fragile smile crossed her lips even further; a timid and shaky voice quietly called to him. "I've been waiting to hear your voice. I've seen you in my dreams. I knew your face before my own."

* * *

Quillish had begged L not to meet the Widow alone. Nevertheless, at this point, his honor, his pride and above all, his authority as an alpha had been challenged. L's charcoal eyes narrowed as he slid the sleek black Cadillac into a higher gear, flying down the back road highway to meet with the ghost of his past. This time on an even playing field. One to one.

He took a sharp breath in from his nose and growled lowly, "Or is this one versus one?"

As he drew closer to the small town where the transmitters last broadcasted his phone rang with an unknown and blocked number. Answering it without a word, all was heard over the receiver was: 'Go to the church and find Jesus.' The line went dead as the call ended. The moon came out from behind ominous clouds, lighting the road clearly.

-x-

L stood haunched outside the large oak doors of a white chapel styled church. The silver moon lit his path. Hands in his pockets, shifting his eyes around swiftly, he made his way towards the building, keeping his head tucked to conceal his identity.

Yanking the heavy door open with a loud creak he sighed, _'There goes any chance at the element of surprise.'_ His eyes fell onto a mahogany filled sanctuary, lit candles scattered throughout. A grand statue of Jesus on the cross sat at the far end of the room. He slowly tracked his way over the crimson carpet. The closer he got the more a letter came into view. "Please, not a goose chase. Shea. This isn't worth either of our time."

A voice called out from behind the statue, "Not a goose chase. An information swap." His charcoal eyes lifted to be met with the woman he'd once been friends with, then hunted. "I have far too much at stake to consider a war with you and Arthur at the same time. I'm asking to temporarily join forces. Of course, with the release of your people… should they choose to go. Although, I'm aware of your information that you've already received. That piece of paper likely has any information you weren't already given."

L stared at her as he lifted the paper between his thumb and index finger in his right hand as his left thumb made its way up to push his lower lip up. "I see. You knew?" She nodded silently. "Mhm… what information could I possibly give you. You're the lead detective in this case, Shea."

Shea gave him a sad glance. "Are you alone?" L nodded, his eyes widening in curiosity. "Come with me, we'll send your people on their way."


	13. Theories

L watched out the window of the helicopter, it was be silent and stoic or be forced to admit that he was wrong in the first place. He knew that agreeing to work with Shea in the first place, was admission enough that he, the greatest detective in the world, was for once, lesser to another in a situation.

"He'll be angry with you." An arrogant chuckle was heard from Shea.

Knowing his former teammate was correct, he sighed while speaking into the microphone attached to his helmet. "Which one? I haven't been on my best behavior with anyone in my household." This only spurred the woman's sensual laughter more. L smirked slightly, he longed for his old team to reunite. It's why he started to gather another team. "Shea. Will you really give me Light back? If I leave Brian with you?"

Indigo eyes rested on the older alpha with a sincere stare. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of causing you any further pain. As long as you allow mine to pass."

L raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _'She's holding something back… Am I truly in that much trouble?'_

The lush island came into view, the ivory manor shined in the morning sunlight, the waters clashing into the rocky cliffs around it sparkled and the gardens waved vibrant colors in the wind. Shea smiled when she saw her two boys tearing through the yard tackling each other in play, while Misa sat on the stairs watching them with a cup in her hands. Sayu and Light seemed to be chatting in the gazebo, also with cups in their hands. Matt, Mello and Near seemed to be sitting on the docks, all facing each other. The helicopter made its final descent over its landing pad.

The two boys darted off towards a wooden swing under a large oak tree where Brian seemed to have placed himself with a book and another child in his lap. Shea pulled the door open, abandoning her headset on the seat before the craft had its full chance to land, running at full speed towards the group under the tree. Leaving both L and the pilot dumbfounded.

Shea stopped in front of the group staring at them while heavily breathing and gasping for her breath, concern evident on her face. "Mio! What are you doing out of bed?!"

The young girl peaked over the edge of the book with a cheerful smile. "I feel much better now mommy! I asked daddy if I could come outside."

"Are you insane?!" Her tone laced with worry and venom. Her eyes met a vermilion steeled resolve.

Before Beyond could get a word in edgewise, both Near and Light approached them. "Actually, Light and I have a theory about that. It's perhaps in the makeup of her dynamic. Standard dynamics, such as an alpha, beta or omega, seem to be normal healthy children. However, when you throw omega pheromones in an alpha, you start to get some different reactions. Such as, a weakened immune system. In the day that you were gone, B here was at her side almost the entire time, only ever leaving to use the facilities, and only when they became a dire need."

Light nodded towards Near before continuing, "In that time, she had made leaps and bounds in her recovery. Though, to fully understand the capacity of this, we did several tests, we know that Misa, Sayu or myself never truly made an impact, this lead us to two theories."

Near listened patiently before holding up two fingers. "Quite. At first, it seemed it could be attested to him being her father. But, as I'm sure you know, being a parent had no substantial evidence of improving her condition." He rested one of his fingers down. "However, then we concluded that it could be his dynamic. Type A alpha. That being said, we had Mello sit in the room with her and read to her and talk with her, she became resistant to him being there and soon became unresponsive. Then, Light and I knew. It had nothing to do with his parental status or his dynamic alone. But, the two of them combined."

The brunette tucked his hands behind his back, "We also reached a theory that Near had initially pointed out. There are male Z-types as well." He gestured to Near. "As you know, they have the ability to access the omega pheromones within them as well. Subsequently, are more than likely dismissed as B-type alphas, as these pheromones don't normally make themselves present until a little later in development. Which, explains the phenomena of B-type alpha males spontaneously getting pregnant. So, that male alpha on the television, wasn't special, just misdiagnosed."

The two of them chuckled amongst themselves before the white haired boy continued. "In conclusion, as long as she's within pheromone distance of her type-A father, she's fine. Upon further research, with Sayu, we had decided it's a genetic error in the type-A females that create this phenomenon. Was your mother a type-A, Shea?" Shea nodded with wide eyes. Near smirked, "As I deduced, however, had you have chosen to pair off with anything other than a type-A, Mio here, wouldn't exist. Because, you are a carrier to this genetic afoul. Z-type children are very fragile and have a tendency to be ill, nevertheless, it seems to only be females affected by that. Males have a tendency to just be," he held his hands up and mocked air quotations, "weaker." And often mistaken for B-types, from there, are usually written off, if they survive their frail nature."

"Impressive." A monotoned voice purred from behind them, making them both jump slightly. They both turned slightly to see L haunched over slightly while waving at them with an awkward smile. He opened his mouth to speak to Light; only to be cut off with a cold shoulder and a quiet growl as he brushed past him, nearly taking him from his stance. The raven nodded slightly, "I deserved that." His charcoal eyes met the sight of B. "And you!"

Beyond smirked deviously. "Boys?" Both Russell and Jasper snapped their attention to their father. "That angry man over there is your uncle."

They both shrieked in delight as the happily clapped their hands together in a high ten motion. "Uncle?!" They both turned to him and loudly tackled L to the ground with excited hugs.

The younger raven cackled and picked Mio up into his arms, "I think it's about time we fed you, hmm?" The young girl smiled and happily nodded, clinging tightly to Beyond.

L struggled underneath the excited pups, "Don't you leave! Hey! Don't ignore me!" L gasped for air as he flailed wildly attempting to escape the children's grasp. "Brian!"

Misa watched from the safety of her cup of coffee, chuckling quietly. "That wasn't very nice. You know how those two get at the idea of family."

The alpha rolled his crimson eyes as he passed the beta, "He's not very nice. He deserves every hug those two force out of him. Serves him right for not hugging his younger brothers enough." The blonde busted into a bubbly giggle.

Shea sighed as she started to follow but was caught by Mello and Matt. "We also have a theory. But a far less pleasant one. Concerning the whereabouts of Arthur." The ravened woman turned to them and folded her arms and listened. Matt continued, "We think he's hiding out within the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood. By this point everyone is looking for him."

Mello nodded, "Everyone within L's contacts is searching for him as well as their inner circles. We already know the WidowMaker's are also on high alert. Where else could he have gone into hiding? Especially after his last scuffle with me and B."

The alpha brought her thumb up to her mouth and nibbled on the tip of it. "I had hoped he wasn't that well connected."

The red head sighed and pulled his goggles off of his head, "He isn't. But anyone with enough money can have them at their disposal. They're basically highly trained mercs and thugs that call themselves assassins. Save a few of them that actually are. Do you have any contacts within their ranks?"

The raven shook her head as her eyebrows knitted together. "My last contact was discovered and killed. They're a very exclusive group. It would be the only place I or L couldn't reach him. So it makes sense."

After prying the boys off of him L stood and took a deep breath. "I have a contact within their ranks. It will take a few days at least, but I can try to contact them and see what's going on. I've hired them in the past, it wouldn't be out of place for me to contact them again." The three of them stared at him in disbelief. He shrugged nonchalantly. "When Brian was incarcerated, I still needed someone to tie up some unnecessary ends. They've made a decent amount of money from me, and I covered their tracks. It was mutually beneficial."

Shea scoffed, "Some pillar of justice you are."

"Says the leader of a crime syndicate. One who was put together solely to make my life a living nightmare." The ravened male deadpanned. He raised his glance to meet hers. "You never told me you had children together. I could have helped you."

"No. You couldn't have. It wasn't safe. It still isn't. And it never will be until Arthur draws his final breath." Her words were laced with cruelty. The trance seemed to have broken when Misa called everyone in for lunch.

L sighed heavily. "He is still my brother."

Shea turned away from him. "If that's what you want to believe. I think you should speak with Near before drawing any conclusions on him. See what this so-called brother thinks about you."

* * *

 _Beta reader: OliOctane_


End file.
